


His Baby Boy

by LifeAsAlostGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anti take over, Blowjobs, Bottom Jack, Crossdressing, Daddykink, Dark take over, Dom/sub, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm bad at this, M/M, Mild BDSM, Nicknames, Painkink, Painplay, Petplay, Rape, Rimming, Sextoys, Top Mark, We'll see what comes, and more - Freeform, handjob, lots of fluff, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeAsAlostGirl/pseuds/LifeAsAlostGirl
Summary: Do I really want to do this? Does it matter? I don't have a choice. If I don't go with him my mom and sister will die. It's not like the job is that bad but leaving Ireland and my family will be hard. ' So you have decided Sean?' ' Yes sir, I take the job.'~Sean william mcloughlin, or Jack, lives in Ireland with his sick mother and his sister. He works as waiter in a small restaurant, the job doesn't pay well and he's treated like shit but he needs the job. He needs it so he can pay for medicines for his mom. One day a man walks in to the restaurant. A man with red hair and a expensive looking suit. He overs Jack a job as a servant but he will have to come to LA with the man. At first Jack wanted to reject the over but when he heard the salary he would get he couldn't decline.~Or the one where Jack starts as Mark's maid but turns into his fuckbuddy because of Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story on wattpad. My username is Septiplier_Xx. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also this is my first story on AO3 so please be nice to me :) This story is edited by Chuiicha

Jack's P.O.V.

“Jack!”  
“Yes boss?” He steps towards me and straightens my bowtie.  
“This rich looking man with red hair asked me if you could serve him tonight. Is that okay sugar cheeks?” I nod while I shuffle uneasily back and forth.  
“Perfect, I imagine he will give a great tip,” my boss says and winks at me before walking away again. I walk to the doors that lead to the restaurant and look through the small circular windows. In the left corner of the restaurant, I see him. A man with red hair, glasses and an expensive looking suit. Why does he want me to serve him? I sigh and run a hand through my green hair. Let’s do this. I push the door open and march towards the man.  
“Hello sir here is the menu. Do you know what you want to drink?” The man looks up and it takes an effort for me to keep a straight face. Oh god he’s handsome. From up close I can see his eyes and they’re gorgeous. They’re the most beautiful color brown I’ve ever seen and those glasses of his make it so much better. From the kitchen I could tell his hair was vibrant but up close it’s even brighter and it looks so soft. His stubble makes him look older than he probably is. He looks around 25 years old. A low chuckle pushed me out of my thoughts. I realize that I was staring at him.  
“Did you hear anything I said?” The man asks. Oh god his voice. It’s so low and hot. I’m not going to survive this night. I feel my cheeks burn and look away from his face.  
“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t. Can you please repeat yourself?” I ask him while looking at my shoes. He chuckles again and it’s like my legs are made out of jelly and could buckle at any given moment.  
“Sure, babe. I’d like a beer,” he says and smiles sweetly at me, making me blush more than I already had.  
“Uhm I w-will get your dr-drink and I’ll be back in a m-minute s-sir,” I stammer and walk towards the bar.  
“So Jack what does the handsome man want?” The bartender, Bob, asks.  
“Shut up,” I tell him blushing, “He wants beer.” Bob softly laughs and taps a beer for the handsome stranger.  
“You’re welcome,” he says and hands me the beer. I put it on the tray and walk back to the table in the back where the red haired man waits for me.  
“Here you go.” I place the glass on the table and the stranger takes a sip. I can’t help but stare at his lips as he sips on his drink. His lips look soft, they’re probably nice to kiss. Stop it Jack, you don’t even know his name and he would never fall for someone like you. I stop my train of thoughts by asking him if he knows what he wants to eat.  
“Yes, I’d like the chicken soup, the steak and the corncob. Is it possible to get some french fries too, darling?” I nod and he smiles at me. For a moment I’m frozen. His smile is so damn stunning.  
“I’ll b-be back i-in a m-moment s-sir,” I stutter. I take his menu and briefly our hands touch. A shock of electricity goes through my body. His skin feels soft and warm against mine. As suddenly as it started, it’s over, and I rush towards the kitchen. The rest of the evening goes like this; short touches, sweet nicknames, pink cheeks and pretty smiles. At the end of the evening I walk back to his table.  
“How was your dessert, sir?”  
“It was heavenly, baby,” he tells me making me blush once more.  
“I’m happy you liked it,” I tell him and he shows me his beautiful smile again, making me weak in my knees.  
“Can I talk to you for a second, darling?” I gulp and take a seat across from him. “Do you get paid well?” He asks me. I shake my head and look at my hands which are folded in my lap. “Sean, I wanna help you.” I look up at the sound of my name and I’m about to ask him how he knows my name, but then I remember I have a name tag.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m offering you a job, a better job. I’ll pay you good for it.” He gives me a card. ”Please think about it.”  
“I will, sir.” He stands up and walks towards the exit without saying another word. I look at the card.

_Mark Edward Fischbach_   
_Head of Let's Play Industry_   
_Phone number: *** *** ****_   
_Looking for: A servant/maid who will be doing chores in my house_   
_Salary: $100 per hour_   
_Hometown: Los Angeles_   


That’s a lot more than I make now. It’d be enough money to pay for mom’s medicines, but I’ll have to go to America. I don’t really have a choice. I have to save my mom and if I need to go to LA for that, I’ll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of this story! So Jack doesn't know his father, his mom is very ill and he has one sister. Mark has lost both his parents and he does not have siblings. So Mark is the boss of a big company and is rich and he's going to help out little pour Jackaboy. I'm so excited for this story, I hope you are too. This story will contain smut so watch out I guess. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one
> 
> Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V.

The door opens with loud crunching. I take a few steps inside and try to avoid stepping on the planks, which I know will make noise. As silently as possible I take off my jacket and hang it on one of the nails in the hall. The absence of my sister’s jacket tells me that she isn’t home yet. I walk towards the kitchen and living area to see my mother lying on the couch.  
“How was your day sweetie?” she asks and starts coughing.   
“It was okay. This guy offered me a job, a better one,” I tell her while I hand her a glass of water.  
“That’s amazing, Jack. Did you tell him you’d take it?” She looks at me expectantly and I try to avoid her gaze. “Jack?” She asks, her voice full of worry.  
“The thing is, mom, I want to,” I tell her and lick my lips.   
“But?” Her voice sounds calm, she always stays calm. Even when she found out she was sick, she was calm.  
“I’ll need move to LA.” At first she looks shocked, but then she just looks at me with fondness. She reaches out to me and I kneel at the couch. She moves one of her hands to my cheek.  
“Sweetie, you don’t have to do this. Of course if you want to, you should.”  
“You’re sure, mom?” She nods and smiles at me. “Well, then I better start packing.” Not like there’s much to pack. I give her a kiss on her forehead and walk to my room. Well “my” room, I share it with my sister. On the desk lays our phone. I pick it up and take the card out of my back pocket. I’m really doing this. It’s for the best. I take a deep breath and dial the number.  
“With Ethan Nestor. How can I help you?”  
“Uhm Mark Fischbach offered me a job and I would like to talk about it with him,” I say nervously.  
“Oh you must be Sean, I will connect you with Mark.”  
“Thank you Ethan.”  
“Sean?” I recognize his voice immediately, this is definitely him.  
“Yeah that’s me, but can you call me Jack, please?”  
“Of course Jack. So did you call with good news?” he asks. He sounds kind of nervous but, why? I mean, if I don’t take the job he could ask anyone else, right? It’s not like I’m some kind of special employee.  
“Yes, I would like to take the job.” With my hands I fumble with the hem of my shirt.  
“Perfect,” he says and I can’t help but imagine him smiling. His smile is so glamorous. “Where do you live? I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes. Our plane leaves in two hours.” I stammer my address and he hangs up the phone. For a few seconds I’m frozen in place. Then it hit me, I need to start packing or I won’t make it. Quickly I grab an old suitcase from under my bed and throw almost everything I have in it. I change into some comfortable clothes and tell my mom that I’m leaving. Way too soon, I hear a knock on the door. I run a hand through my hair in an attempt to make it look better, but it looks worse. The person, probably Mark, knocks again. I rush to the door, take a deep breath so I calm down a bit and open the door. The person standing at my door is indeed Mark.   
“You got everything sweetheart?” I nod and take my suitcase in one hand and my backpack in the other.  
“I need to go mom I love you!” I yell before I close the door.   
“I’m sorry that you have to leave your family,” the red haired man says. I look up at him and am lost in his eyes again. For a moment he stares back before I disconnect our eyes.  
“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it.” He smiles at me and takes my suitcase from my hand, putting it in the back of the car. He opens the door for me. I go inside the car and he follows. Together we ride to the airport.   
We’re not even sitting in the plane for 1 minute and I’m already sleeping.  
I wake up in a car. Mark is sitting next to me, driving the car.   
“Did I sleep the whole flight?”  
“You sure did, kitten.” What’s up with all the nicknames? Not that I don’t like them, but it’s kind of weird. This guy is my boss after all. Well, my last boss called me ‘sugar cheeks’ so, maybe it’s normal?   
“Where are we going?” I ask. A yawn escapes my mouth as I stretch out my arms.  
“My house, your work and living space from now on.” The rest of the ride goes by quietly. When Mark stops the car, we’re in front of a huge house. It’s not a house, it’s more like a mansion. From what I could see, the mansion has a huge backyard too.  
“You live here?” I ask Mark, confused.  
“Yes and so do you from now on.” He takes our suitcases from the car and hands me mine. Together we walk to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters long enough? I feel like they're to short. Please tell me if you would like them to be longer :) I'm so excited for this story
> 
> Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V.

My mouth opens in awe once we enter the living room. First of all, the room is huge, like ten times the living room I had in Ireland. Second of all, the furniture looks expensive as hell. Last but not least, there is a big ass flat screen tv hanging on the wall and on the dresser under the tv stands the newest playstation. The dresser itself is mostly made out of glass and contains all the games and movies I can think of. Across from the tv, in the middle of the room, stands the most soft looking couch in almost the same color red as Mark’s hair just slightly darker. Dozens of cushions are located on the red couch. All of them are black or gray. The walls are white and the room has parquet flooring. In front of the couch, there is a table and on the sides of the couch there are two comfy looking chairs in black. Under the table and couch there lays a white carpet and it’s probably is very soft. I hope Mark wants to play games with me. We’d probably have a lot of fun.   
“Do you like it?” Mark whispers in my ear, nearly giving me a heart attack.  
“Yes,” I say as I swiftly turn around. “It’s beautiful in here.” A smile appears on his face making me almost lose my balance. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to his smile.  
“I’m glad you like it,” he tells me and places his hand on my arm making me blush. “I’ll show you around a bit okay?”  
“Yeah, fine by me,” My voice is nothing more than a soft whisper. He takes my hand and shows me around. We end with my new room, my suitcase is already laying on the bed.   
“I hope you like your room, if you don’t we can paint the walls and change the furniture,” he tells me, sounding nervous. Like he had made this room especially for me and wants me to like it.  
“I love it,” I tell him. I truly do. The walls are a soft color green and the wooden floor is a darker brown color. My bed stands in the middle of the room against the room. It’s a canopy bed. Everything in the room is either green, brown or gray. On the left side of the room there are two doors. “Where are those for?” I ask him will pointing at the doors.  
“One is for you bathroom and one for your walk-in-closet.” I could honestly cry. This is all way too much. My room is almost bigger than my whole house back home and I have my own bathroom? And a walk-in-closet? This is the best day of my life. Without thinking about it, I hug Mark. After a second or two I realise what I did and I let him go.  
“I’m sorry- I just- Thank you,” I stammer. He smiles and pulls me back against his chest.  
“No problem princess.” We stay like this for some time and it’s nice. Mark is nice. More than nice. “You should unpack your things and then I’ll talk to you about the job downstairs. Okay, baby?” He whispers softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.   
“Yes sir.” He softly pushes my hair from my forehead and with that, he leaves my new room. I smile and my hand travels to my forehead where he touched me. His skin is so warm and soft. I might have a problem. I can’t fall in love with my boss. Focus, Jack. You’re just a worker for him, he’s just making you feel safe and at home. He doesn’t like you. He could never like someone like you. While repeating those thoughts, I unpack my suitcase. It’s mostly clothes, but I also have a toothbrush, a picture of my family, some books and Sam. Sam is an stuffed animal in the shape of an eyeball. His sclera is bright green and his iris blue like mine. It’s one of the few things I’ve left of my father. I hug Sam close to my chest and try not to cry. I miss him so much. I leave Sam on my new bed and take the suitcase with all my clothes in it to the closet. I open the door and am shocked once again. The drawers are made of glass so you can look what’s in it. The doors before the part where you can hang stuff is also made of glass. At the end of the room is a massive mirror with lights all around it. What also dazed me was that a part is already filled, but I can’t see with what. I try to look what it is but the fabric of the clothing is neatly folded against each other and the drawers are closed of with a lock. I guess I’ll ask Mark about it later. I neatly fold my clothes and put them away. My clothes don’t even fill two drawers. How many clothes would Mark have? Before going downstairs I take a quick look in the bathroom. It’s white with black towels hanging everywhere and nowhere. There is a bath, a shower, a toilet, a sink and a mirror, all in white. I close the door of the bathroom and head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all like it so far. If you have any tips please let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V.

I walk into the living room and find Mark sitting on the couch. He notices me and pats the spot next to him on the couch, declaring that I should sit next to him. I do as he says and he hands me a piece of paper.  
“These are the rules, Jack. Please follow them.” He sounds kind of desperate. Like he really wants me to follow every single rule. Like something might happen if I don’t follow them. Weird. I look down at the paper and start reading.

_Rules_   
_1\. Always do what I say_   
_2\. Do not curse_   
_3\. Do not ever lock a room unless I tell you to_   
_4\. Do not leave the house without telling me where you’re going_   
_5\. Do not harm yourself in anyway_   
_These are the rules for now. I may add new ones, but I’ll tell you about that._   


“I think I get it,” I tell him while reading over the rules one more time.  
“That’s great, you can keep the paper. So, we’ll talk about your chores for tomorrow. Normally I would leave you a note with your chores, but because this is your first time I’ll tell you them. So, I want you to do the laundry tomorrow, clean the dishes and I want you to clean my room. Understood?” I nod my head and make a mental note for myself that I need to remember this. “If you have any questions tomorrow you can ask them to Wade. His number is under the first hotkey.”  
“Okay, thank you,” I tell him and after that I yawn.  
“You must be so tired go one go to bed. We’ll talk later.” I nod and he smiles at me. He seriously needs to stop doing that or I’m going to die.  
~  
Later turns out to the next day. I woke up and found a note on the table explaining my chores and that Mark will be working until 5 PM. That gives me plenty of time to do my chores but first, breakfast. I walk to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal for myself and a cup of tea. I finish my meal and start cleaning the dishes. It was kind of boring. While I was putting everything back into the cabinets, my mind started to drift off. Mark is really nice. Is he like this with all of his employees? Maybe he’s just being friendly. He can’t like me the way I like him, right? How could he, I’m just a poor little boy he offered a job. I’m probably not special to him. He’s my boss. I shouldn’t think like this. I just can’t help myself. He’s so dreamy. Focus, Jack. You need to finish this, there’s more to do. I stop my thoughts, finish the dishes and move on to the laundry. I’m putting clothes in the washing machine when I find a flannel. A red one with black. It feels really soft. Should I? No, I can’t. But he won’t know. In an instant I pull of my hoodie and put on the flannel. It’s so soft and comfy. I bring the fabric to my nose and take a deep breath. It smells like Mark. I continue with doing the laundry and go one with the next thing on my list, cleaning Marks room. I slowly open the door and take a look inside. His room is very similar to mine but it’s slightly bigger and everything is red. I started by picking up clothes and throwing them in a basket. After cleaning his room I start putting his clean clothes back into his closet. Something is off about his walk-in-closet. It’s different than mine. At the end of it there’s something like a closet. It’s not see through like the rest of the drawers and it’s locked. What could be in it? Now I’m really curious. I look around the closet first. Trying to find a key of some sort, but no luck for me. I also didn’t find the key in his room. He must have it himself. What could be so bad that he has to lock it away? Maybe he has women’s clothes or something. I try to picture Mark in a dress, but it just looks weird. That can’t be it. I try to think of something else while I walk back to my room. I pull of my sweatpants and socks and walk to my new closet. Midway I stop my movements. On one of my nightstands there’s a box. I walk towards it and pick it up. There’s a card on it. “For Jackaboy, From Markimoo” I chuckle softly at the nicknames. Mark is such a doof. I open the box and find a necklace inside. It’s a silver puzzle piece with Marks name on it in gold. It’s beautiful. I take the necklace out of the box and put it on. Why did he gave me this? Maybe he does like me. My thoughts are interrupted by a voice.  
“Jack!?” It’s Mark from downstairs. He shouldn’t be home yet. I stop what I’m doing and walk downstairs. “There you are. Did you do everything I-,” He looks down from my face and abruptly stops talking. I follow his gaze and realise I’m only dressed in my briefs and Mark’s flannel. I start blushing like a maniac and try to say something, but there’s nothing coming out of my mouth. I look up at Mark and he’s staring right back at me. His eyes look weird. Slightly darker than normal and they hold a weird look in them.  
“Baby, can you turn around for me?” His voice sounds lower than normal. Weird, but I do what he says. I can feels his eyes burning in my back. It makes me blush even more. I jump slightly as his arms sneak around me. He lays his head on my shoulder and pulls me against his chest. “You look so pretty like this. So damn pretty. I wanna-” Out of nowhere he stops. He’s staring at something again. I follow his eyes and see the necklace. Suddenly he lets go of me. “I’m sorry for that Jack, thank you for wearing the necklace,” he says and I spot the same kind of necklace around his neck. His one has my name on it.  
“You have one too?” I ask him confused.  
“Yes because we’re friends right?”  
“Yeah of course we are.”  
“Well, uhm, we’re going out for dinner. You’ll be meeting some of my closest friends and colleagues. So, dress nice,” he says and with that, he walks upstairs. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story finnaly started a little more. The first few chapters are always kind of boring so I'm hoping you like them anyway. It will be getting steamier soon. Don't worry ;) For now enjoy the Fluff. 
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's P.O.V.  
Dress nice, dress nice. How am I supposed to dress nice? The most formal thing I packed is an all-white blouse. I don’t think that’s good enough. I sigh as I walk into my room. What was up with Mark anyway? I’m not saying I didn’t like it, but it was weird. It was like Mark became a whole other person. Focus, Jack. You can think about this later, right now you should focus on the task Mark gave you. I start walking to my closet but stop almost immediately. I notice a few pieces of clothing lying on my bed. Did Mark already choose my clothes? Out of curiosity I walk towards my bed and pick up the first piece of clothing. It’s a dark blue tuxedo. So, he did? I look for a note of some sort, but don’t find one. I guess I should just put it on. I take a quick shower and walk back to my room with only a towel wrapped around my waist. I search in the pile of clothes for some kind of underwear, but can’t find any. Of course he didn’t chose underwear for me. That would be weird, right? And hot. Yeah, definitely hot. I push the thoughts aside and walk to my closet. I look for my briefs but can’t find them. Where the hell did they go? I look around one more time, but I still don’t see them. I notice that one of the drawers that was closed is open. Slowly, I walk towards the drawer and open it. What the hell? Inside of the drawer are lying dozens of panties in different colors and materials. I pick one up and realise that I was wrong. They’re not ordinary panties. No, these were made for men. I could tell because of the extra space in the front. This isn’t- I can’t- Did he- What? I pick up another one and run my fingers over the soft material. That’s weird. I turn the garment around and see something that makes my heart stop beating. On the place where my butt would be there isn’t any fabric. My cheeks turn red and my heart starts beating hard inside my chest. I put the garment back into the drawer and shut it closed. What does Mark want from me?  
“Jack? Are you almost ready? We have to leave.” Shit.  
“Yes sir, I’m almost done,” I tell him and run back to my room with the first panty I picked up in my hand. I take a deep breath and put it on. It’s made out of lace and is baby blue. It feels soft against my skin and kind of pleasant. I quickly put on the rest of the clothing, run a hand through my hair and walk downstairs. Mark is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.  
“How do I look sir?” I ask him and I feel his eyes roaming my body.  
‘“Perfect, sweetheart. Are you wearing the necklace?” I blush and nod while I show him the necklace that’s still around my neck. “Good, shall we go?” I nod again and follow him. Shit, he looks so fucking hot in his suit. I can’t breath. He’s gonna be the death of me. We enter a car and Mark drives us to an expensive looking restaurant. “You’re about to meet a few of the most important people in my life, please behave,” Mark says while looking me in the eyes.  
“I will,” I tell him and smile at him. We step out of the car and Mark grabs my hand. I feel my cheeks heat up and I smile down at our intertwined fingers. We enter the restaurant and Mark starts talking to an employee.  
“We have a reservation.”  
“On whose name?” The employee asks Mark while looking at the computer.  
“Fischbach.”  
“I’m sorry sir, but we do not have a reservation under that name,” the employee tells him.  
“Damn it, Felix,” Mark whispers under his breath softly, but loud enough for me to hear it. Who’s Felix? “Then under the name Kjellberg.”  
“Oh, I see it. I will lead you to your table,” the man says and starts walking. We follow him and he stops at a table where there are some men sitting. “Enjoy your evening,” and with that the employee leaves.  
“Mark! You’re finally here and who is this?” A man with light brown hair and grey-blue eyes says.  
“Hey, Felix. This is Jack,” Mark tells him. So that’s Felix.  
“Uhm... Hi,” I say and Mark squeezes my hand.  
“Hello Jack, I’m Felix. This is Cry, say hi Cry,” Felix says as he points at the smaller man sitting next to him. He has brown hair and a mask covering half his face. Strange.  
“Hi Jack.”  
“Don’t mind the mask, you’ll get used to it,” Mark whispers in my ear.  
“Okay, who are they?” I whisper back and I turn my head towards the three other men at the table.  
“Those guys are Tyler, Ethan and Wade,” Mark says and we sit down. He still holds my hand. All of them say hello to me and then a waiter arrives at our table.  
“Here are the menus. Do you already know what to drink or should I return later?” The waiter asks.  
“I would like a beer,” Felix says, “And he would like a cola.” Why does he order for Cry?  
“Same over here. A beer for me and a cola for him,” Mark says while looking at me. Did he just order for me? I’m quite capable of doing that myself. Oh well. The rest order too and the waiter walks away again.  
“So these are your friends?” I asks Mark and he smiles at me.  
“And employees. Ethan is my secretary, Tyler my assistant, Wade my butler and driver, Felix my partner and Cry is Felix’s assistant.” Oh they’re his employees. Just like me.  
“That’s right,” Tyler says. The waiter returns with our drinks and everyone takes a sip.  
“Ready to order food?” He asks and he smiles at me. I feel my cheeks burning and take my time to check him out. He has blond hair and beautiful green eyes. He’s really cute. He writes down everyones order and looks up at me. “And what would you like?”  
“Uhm, the steak sounds great,” I say and he writes it down.  
“I’ll be back with your food,” he says and winks at me, making me blush even more. I’m not used to this. I feel Mark’s grip on my hand tightening and I turn to look at him. He’s still talking with Felix. Something doesn’t feel right.  
“I need to go to the toilet Mark,” I whisper and he lets go of my hand. I stand up and walk away from the table looking for a toilet.  
“Heey cutie.’” I turn around and see the waiter.  
“Heey.”  
“You look a little lost, what are you looking for?” He says and he chuckles softly.  
“Uhm, a toilet.”  
“Oh it’s over there,” he says, pointing in the direction I should go.  
“Thanks uh-”  
“Finn, my name’s Finn.”  
“Thank you Finn,” I say. I smile at him and start walking towards the toilets. When I’m done doing my business, I walk back. A minute later Finn arrives with another waiter and our food.  
“Here you go sweetie,” he says softly as he puts the plate with my food on the table.  
“Thank you, Finn,” I say and I give him a smile. He smiles back and walks away. We finish our plates in a record time and Felix, Ethan, Wade and Tyler start chatting with each other. Mark is weirdly quiet. Is he mad at me?  
“I hope everything was as desired,” Finn says as he collects our empty plates.  
“The steak was delicious,” I tell him and he looks at me.  
“I’m happy you liked it.” He balances the plates on his arms and starts to walk away when drops something. It’s his notebook. “I’m sorry, could you please pick it up for me?” he asks me. I nod, stand up and pick it up for him. “Thanks uh?”  
“Jack.”  
“Thanks Jack,’ he says softly. “ I’ll be back in a minute,” he tells us before he walks away. I sit down again and the chatting returns. Within a minute Finn is back. “Do you want dessert?” Felix is about to open his mouth, but Mark beats him.  
“No thank you we would like the bill,” Mark says. He sounds angry. I look at Mark and see him all tensed up.  
“Uhm okay here you go.” Finn hands Mark the bill and starts writing something on his notebook. While Mark and Felix talk about who pays what, Finn hands me a paper. I look at it and see a phone number written onto it. “Call me,” he mouths and winks at me. I blush and stare at the paper in my hand. Did I just get someone’s phone number? How the heck did that happen? I get shaken out of my thought by a hand roughly grabbing my arm. It’s Mark hand. He pulls me towards the exit and into the car.  
“That hurt Mark,” I tell him while I rub the place his hand was on.  
“You deserved that and you’ll be getting a lot more once we’re home,” he says angrily.  
“What? Why?”  
“Did you really think I didn’t notice you flirting with the waiter? You even know his name Jack and you told him yours. You fucking bend over for him showing him your sweet ass. You’re mine Jack, only mine and I will punish you for this,” Mark hisses at me. A feeling of pure horror takes over my body. This isn’t Mark. This can’t be him. He’s not like this. I feel my breathing speed up and I look at him. He looks angry, but normal for the most part, except for his eyes. His eyes aren’t normal. His sclera is black and his irises are bright red. For a brief moment he looks at me with a grin and it’s in that moment I realise I’m fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exicted for the next chapter, it's going to be smut.... ;) I hope you're all ready for that! I have an editor now so that's awesome :) Please let me know if you liked the chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's P.O.V.

The moment we enter the house, I’m pushed against the door. Mark pins my hands above my head and breathes against my neck. His warm breath sends a shiver through my body. “Mark, what are you doing?” I ask him nervously.  
“Mark? No. Mark isn’t here anymore, kitten,” Mark says. Well, he isn’t Mark anymore.  
“Who are you?” He looks up at me, his eyes glowing red, and smirks. He moves closer to my face and smiles, showing his sharp teeth. “What are you?”  
“So many questions, so many answers. You want to know what I did, don’t you? What I did to Mark? Oh, you’ll see, baby. He’s watching. Watching my every move. He’s screaming, telling me to stop, but I won’t. I’ll wreck you while he’s watching.” What is wrong with this guy? It’s like he’s taken over Mark’s body, like he’s some kind of demon. “Aha, the green bean figured it out. You’re a smart little kitten.” Did he just- “Read your mind? Yes, I did. That’s only one of the many things I can do, baby.” He moves his face closer to my ear and softly blows in it, sending shivers through my body again. “You’re so pretty, so fragile. Imagine all the fun we could have. All the times I could make you come,” he whispers in my ear, making me choke.  
“You can’t force me into this,” I tell him with the little confidence I have.  
“There’s where you’re wrong. I can do whatever I want with you. I’m an almighty demon. A weak, pathetic human like you can’t stop me. Don’t worry, kitten. You’ll enjoy our time together. I promise. And please, call me Dark,” the so-called demon whispers in my ear. I push back harder against the door, as if I could go through it if I tried hard enough, trying to get away from him as much as possible.  
“What are you going to do with me,” I ask him, trying to buy time for Mark to return. He will return, right?  
“You’re so innocent baby, so innocent. You want to know what I’m going to do with you?” he hisses in my ear. I feel my breathing speeding up and my hands begin to shake. “I’m gonna take you upstairs, tear your clothes off your body, make you suck my cock, spank your naughty ass and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.” He start rocking his hips against mine making me feel hot in all the right places. I’m trying my hardest to not let out any sounds, to not let him know how it feels. He chuckles and starts planting kisses on my neck. He’s really doing this, he’s really going to do all those things to me. I try not to focus on the feeling of his crotch grinding against mine. Instead, I focus on my breathing, desperately trying to keep it under control and keep myself from hyperventilating. Breathe. Don’t make a sound. Don’t move your body, Mark will come back. He will stop this. I feel Dark’s lips curl into a smirk against my neck and a low chuckle leaves his mouth. Oh yeah, he can read my mind, shit. A slightly louder chuckle echoes through the room this time.  
“Stop reading my thoughts, they’re private,” I tell him, my whole body trembling..  
“Owh ignorant little baby, you don’t get say anything. I own you. You’re mine. You do what I say. Your opinion doesn’t matter,” he growled against my skin, making his words rumble through my body. He moves his lips higher on my neck and starts sucking and biting, creating a mark, all while still moving his hips against mine, creating that sweet friction. I won’t be able to control myself for very long anymore. Dark moves his lips to my collarbone and sucks on the skin at the exact moment he cups me through my jeans. A moan leaves my mouth and I throw my head back, my eyes closed. I’ve lost. It’s over. “Good boy,” he practically purrs against my skin. “You broke so easily for me, baby. Such a good boy, but you were bad earlier, so you’ll still be punished. But if you stay my good boy-” he mouths against my neck, moving upwards. “You’ll get a reward,” his voice is like a whisper against my ear. “You’re gonna good boy for daddy?” Maybe I should. By disobeying him, I’ll only make it worse. Maybe he’ll make Mark come back. “You’re such a smart boy,” he mumbled against my jaw. He slowly moves his face directly in front of mine.  
“I’ll be a good boy, but not for you. For Mark.” That does it for him and he pushes his lips against mine. His hand starts massaging my hard on, making me moan. He takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. He tongue finds mine and he starts sucking on it, making me moan again. Dark moves the hand that isn’t touching my cock to my ass and squeezes it. I bring my hands around his neck and pull him closer to me. I can’t help but feel good about this. I know he isn’t Mark, but he still looks like him and sounds like him. His other hand moves to my ass too and he grabs it firmly.  
“Jump baby,” he mutters against my lips and I do as he says, hooking my legs around his waist. “Good boy.” I can’t help but blush. Dark brings us upstairs to Mark’s bedroom while we continue kissing. In the room he puts me down again and breaks the kiss. “Do you remember what I told you? What I’m going to do?” Of course I remember. A small grin apears on his face, telling me that he’s listening to my thoughts. You’re gonna tear off my clothes and make me suck your cock. After that you’re going to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name. Right? “Yes baby,” he says with a devilish grin on his face. He starts by taking off my tuxedo, leaving it on the floor like waste. He doesn’t bother with unbuttoning my blouse and just tears it off my body. His hand roam my body for a bit before settling on my nipples. He starts playing with them before taking the right one in his mouth and sucking on it. My breathing is becoming uneven and I let out soft moans and whines. They’re just sensitive. He moves to the other one and starts sucking again making my body shudder with pleasure. He stops and kisses me once more on my lips. His hand moves towards my belt and he takes it off. He shoves my pants down and moves up to take my underwear off but when his hand lands on the soft material of the panties, he stops all his movements. He looks down and groans. “Baby, you look so good in panties, so good for daddy. Mark made you wear them, isn’t that right Jackaboy?” Well, he didn’t tell me to wear them. “Yes or no and talk, Jack,” he says sternly.  
“Yes Dark.”  
“I’m sorry what did you say, baby?”  
“Yes Daddy,” I correct myself. He quickly takes off his own clothes and makes me take off my socks. When I look up, Dark is totally naked. I can’t help but stare at his body. He has the perfect body, toned and muscular, but not over the top. He walks closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder making sure I can’t move and I stay on my knees. “You know what do, baby.” I look away from his body and move my eyes towards his erection. There’s not much to say about it except that it’s huge. This is going to be good, especially because I have the worst gag reflex in the whole fucking world. Here goes nothing. I place my hand around his cock and move it slowly up and down. With my thumb I circle his slit and spread the precome so I can move easier. A groan escapes Dark’s mouth signaling to me that I’m doing something right. I start kitten licking the head making Dark groan again. His places one of his hands in my hair and pulls gently at it. I take the head into my mouth and start sucking on it resulting in Dark letting out a soft moan. Slowly I start bobbing my head while hollowing my cheeks. With my tongue I lick the underside of the side while moving. “Ah, baby. Just like that,” he moans giving me a boost of confidence. His grip on my hair tightens and he starts slowly rocking his hips. I try to relax my throat to give him more space, but it doesn’t really work that well. “Come on kitten, you can do it.” I take a deep breath, relax my throat and take him down all the way. “That’s it,” he moans out, tugging on my hair. After a few seconds, I pull off and breathe for a moment before taking him back into my mouth. I return to bobbing my head and playing with his balls. “Oh my- Jack,” he pants, fucking into my mouth. I softly hum around him, making him groan. He pulls me of his cock and with innocent eyes I look up to him. “If you keep doing that Daddy’s going to come and Daddy wants to come inside you, baby,” he tells me. He removes his hand from my shoulder and I stand up. He pulls me in for a kiss and pushes me towards the bed. “It’s time for your punishment, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing something smuty, so please be nice to me :) Anyways I hope that you all liked it. I'm so excited for the next chapter ^^Is anyone interested in Mark's P.O.V.? 
> 
> Until the next chapter :*


	7. Chapter 7

He picks me up by my waist and lays me down on his lap. “You’ve been a very bad boy. What do you think, twenty-five spanks? Is that enough to teach you a lesson?” Is he really going to spank me? “Yes, kitten. You’ve been bad, remember?”  
“Yes daddy,” I say, hoping to make things better.  
“You’re doing a wonderful job you know. I was planning on beating you into the underworld, but now I’ll be gentle, well, kind of gentle,” Dark says while he pulls down my panties.  
“You promise?” I ask hopefully.  
“Of course Jack I would never hurt you,” I could swear that wasn’t Dark, but Mark. Maybe if I... Stop thinking Jack, just do it.  
“Please start off gentle,” I ask him while trying to make eye contact.  
“I will, baby. Don’t worry,” he tells me and looks me in my eyes. One of his hands start massaging my bum while he runs the other through my hair. “You’re gonna count for me, kitten?’ I nod and take a deep breath. “Use words, baby.”  
“Yes daddy.” He gives me one last smile before he pulls of his hand from my buttcheek. He gently, but with force, brings it back down again, making the skin of my ass sting. “One.” He moves his hand that was previously in my hair to my ass and let it rest there. The hand on my right cheek lifts up and comes down again, harder than before. “Two.” Dark repeats this action. “Three, four, five.” My voice comes out as a whimper. It hurts.  
“You’re doing so good, baby,” Dark murmurs in my ear. He spanks me again with more force.  
“Six,” Harder “Seven,” Quicker “Eight, nine, ten.” He stops and rubs my cheeks for a second or two before smacking me again and again. “Eleven, twelve, thirteen.” He places a single kiss in my neck and spanks me again even harder than before. “Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen.”  
“Almost done, baby. You’re doing so good, kitten. Such a good boy,” he whispers, making me blush. He may be a demon, but deep inside it’s still Mark and I can’t help it that I like being praised. “You do? You like being a good boy? You like it when daddy tells you how good you are?” he asks me seductively and I can’t help but whimper. His hand comes down again on my bum. “Use your words kitten, tell daddy how much you like it.”  
“So much daddy, so freaking much,” I gasp, doing my best to avoid swearwords.  
“How many spanks have you had so far?”  
“Seventeen.” He spanks me again, hard. “Seventeen daddy.” I turn around to look at him and find him looking down at me with a smirk.  
“Just eight more to go. I’ll do it, quick,” he says and before I can respond he starts spanking me forcefully.  
“Eighteen, nineteen, twenty,” I manage to get out with trouble.  
“Such a good boy, counting for his daddy.”  
“Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three,” at this point my voice is barely a whisper.  
“Two more,” Dark tells me. smirking.  
“Twenty-four, twenty-five,” I sigh. Finally. He softly rubs my sore ass making me hiss.  
“Did I hurt you? Was I too hard on you?” Dark asks. Well, it’s more Mark than Dark.  
“I’m okay daddy, just give me a minute,” I tell him softly and Dark lifts me up. He sets me down on his hips and falls down on the bed taking me with him. We lay there for a minute or so before Dark turns us around.  
“You’ve been a good boy,” he starts off, caressing my face. “You took your punishment so well, you deserve a reward.” He puts his lips on mine and starts grinding his hips against mine, making me moan. “You like that?” he breathes against my lips and I nod. He pulls off and starts kissing down my body, stopping when he reaches my panties. He pulls them off and spreads my legs. I catch myself letting out whines and try to make it stop. He isn’t Mark. “Oh come on, baby. Don’t think about him. We could have so much fun without him. Just forget about him for now, okay?” I open my mouth to say something, but get interrupted by my own moan. My hand braids itself into Dark’s hair, pushing him closer to my hole where he’s softly licking my skin. I feel him smirk against my skin for a brief moment before he starts lapping at my hole again, making me let out moan after moan. I scrunch my eyes closed and throw my head back, landing on a pillow. He slowly starts entering me with his tongue, licking and sucking on my rim and inside.  
“Oh my god” I softly moan. I’m so sorry Mark, I’m so sorry Mark. I repeat it like a mantra while receiving the greatest pleasure I’ve ever felt. I can’t help but start moving my hips to make Dark go deeper and trying to get him to touch my prostate. As sudden as it started, it’s over and I let out a whine at the loss.  
“Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ll fill you up with something bigger soon,” he says kissing my forehead and reaching over to the nightstand. He dives in for another kiss. I invite him in by opening my mouth and he immediately starts sucking on my tongue, making me whimper. I let out a squeal when I feel Dark’s lubed up fingers at my entrance. He slowly puts one in, forcing a hiss out of me. “I know it hurts. It’ll feel better soon, Jack,” that most definitely was Mark. He starts moving his finger in and out of my body, stretching me. After a minute the pain starts to ebb away and is replaced by pleasure. I start rocking back on his hand and letting out soft moans.  
“More.” Another moan is forced out of my body as Dark brings in a second finger.  
“You look so hot like this, Jack. Mark is so jealous right now. He wanted to fuck you first. Too bad for him,” Dark says, growling the last part. He starts scissoring his fingers, making me hiss in pain and causing my eyes to water. “Shhh, you’re almost ready sweetheart. You’re doing so good,” there’s Mark again. He kisses my cheeks and with the hand that isn’t fucking me, he wipes away my tears. A third finger enters my body. I’ve never felt this full. “Just wait till I’m balls deep in you, kitten,” Dark purrs against my skin, making me whimper. He starts thrashing around with his fingers until he hits my prostate, making me let out a loud moan. “Found it,” he says with a smirk, pounding repeatedly against that spot, making me see stars.  
“Please,” I whimper.  
“What do you want, kitten?” he says, leaving kisses and marks over my neck. I stop the movement of my hips and put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.  
“Fuck me,” I say, loud and clear. He softly moans and pulls out his fingers. It’s quiet for a minute but the silence is broken by Dark’s moan. He slowly pushes his dick into my body. It burns and hurts. I can’t help but let out a few tears.  
“Don’t cry, sweetie. Please, your eyes are too beautiful to cry.” At this point it’s just confusing, cause that was Dark. So he’s fighting his way back to me, right? “Shut up!” I shut my mouth firmly closed and still my whole body.’ Stop thinking about Mark. This is about me and you, Jack. That piece of shit doesn’t has to do anything with this,” he growls. I try to move away from him but he pins me down. “You’re gonna be a good boy for daddy now and let daddy make you feel good, okay?”  
“Yes daddy,” I gulp. He pushes his whole length into me and starts pounding without giving me time to adjust. Tears stream down my face while I try to make him stop.”Please, stop for a second. Dark, please. Please, you’re hurting me Mark,” after I say that he stops. For a second it’s completely quiet except for Dark’s/Mark’s and my heavy breathing.  
“Oh my god. Jack, are you alright?’ He looks up at me and I see that his eyes are back to normal.  
“Mark, you’re back!’ I exclaim, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He lets out a moan making me blush. Right, he’s still in me.  
“We should talk about this Jack, in a,” he looks down at our connected bodies, “less intimate place.” I nod, but neither of us pulls away from the other.  
“Did you see everything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you hear everything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Even my thoughts?”  
“Yes, Jack.”  
“So you know I-”  
“That you thought about me the whole time? Yes, I know Jack.” I feel my cheeks turn red and try to look anywhere but Mark. I feel how he shifts and his breathing against my neck. “We don’t have to talk about it now you know. We could finish what Dark started, if you want to,” he muttered against my skin. I turn my head facing him and he moves his face in front of mine. I stare at him for a second, making sure that it’s really him before pulling him down against my lips. I can’t help but smile and feel Mark smiling too. He pulls back and starts slowly rocking his hips making me moan. I try to keep my eyes open but have trouble doing so while Mark sucks on my neck and continuesfucking me.  
I softly moan: “Harder” and Mark obeys me, moving faster. I start meeting his movements by moving my hips in sync with his, creating the perfect feeling. The knot in my stomach starts growing and I grab Mark’s shoulders, needing something to hold on to. When he starts thrusting into my prostate, I lose it, moaning out his name and profanities while begging for more.  
“You’re so pretty for me baby, so good for me,” Mark groans in between moans. I feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax.  
“Can I?” I ask Mark and he shakes his head.  
“I’ll be the only one tonight that makes you come,” and with that he starts stroking my hard on. giving me what I need. I come with a cry of Mark’s name all over his and my chest. My vision goes white for a second and I faintly hear Mark crying out my name and feel him coming inside of me. He pulls out of me and disappears but he returns with a washcloth cleaning the both of us. He throws the cloth on the ground and puts on a pair of boxers before putting one on me. Gently, he lifts me up and puts me down under the blanket. Before he can walk away, I grab his hand.  
“Stay with me Mark, please” I whisper, already half asleep. I can hear him sigh before he crawls into his bed behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. “Thanks, Mark. Good night,” I murmur, followed by a yawn.  
“Goodnight, baby boy,” he whispers back and kisses my neck. I smile and just as I’m about to fall asleep, I hear a voice in the back of my head.  
_“Don’t worry, Jackaboy. Soon your body will be mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've sinned.... I hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you think cause it's my first time writing smut ^^ Also what do you think will happened next?  
> Have a nice day


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's P.O.V.  
I wake up to a pair of lips softly leaving kisses down my neck. I smile drowsily, pushing back against the lips, and sigh contently. The lips curl into a smile and the hands around my waist pull me closely to a chest. I must be dreaming. It feels so nice. Well, better enjoy it while it lasts. The lips move closer to my face and I close my eyes peacefully. The two arms around my waist turn me around so I’m face to face with my companion. Before I can open my eyes, the lips move to mine. I smile into the kiss, moving my hands to my partners hair as I pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He rolls on top of me and trails his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance. I let out a soft giggle against his lips before I let him in. He explores my mouth while gently caressing my face. After a minute of making out he pulls back and kisses my nose. I open my eyes to be confronted by Mark’s face. Wait, Mark? In an instant everything comes back to me. The dinner, Dark tripping balls, and Mark and I.  
“Morning sunshine,” he says softly. His voice is lower than usual, making my body feel hot all over.  
“Morning,” I whisper. He smiles at me and his lips meets mine again with a kiss. My whole body stiffens and my mind goes crazy. What the fuck is happening? He’s kissing me. He’s actually kissing me. He pulls back, looking hurt and removes himself from my body.  
“I’m sorry, Jack. I wasn’t thinking straight,” he sounds rejected. I didn’t meant to make him feel rejected.  
“Don’t be, I was just taken by surprise. I think we have to talk about this Mark. About everything,” I tell him, holding on to his hand. He looks down at me and nods. I smile at him and climb out of the bed. Mark gives me a pair of sweatpants and a shirt of his, both of which are too big on me. He locks the room and sits on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him. I do and he takes my hand in his.  
“I’m so sorry Jack, for everything. I know I owe you an explanation. What do you want to know first?” I look at our intertwined hands and then at Mark.  
“Who’s Dark?” I ask him and he sighs.  
“A few years ago he just appeared in the form of a voice in my head. He never told me why or how he intruded my body, but he did tell me that he’s a demon. Apparently there’s a whole realm of demons. He told me that he’s the son of the head of the demon realm. Therefore, he’s one of the few demons that can travel to our world, but he has to take over a body. We constantly fight over control in my head and most of the time I win because this is my world, but when I’m angry, jealous or sad, I lose control. Then, he can take over my body,” he tells me. He looks worried and scared.  
“But why did he want to,” before I can finish my sentence my voice silences.  
“I don’t know for sure Jack. He and I share some emotions, but not all of them. Normally, he would have hurt you really badly, but for some reason he didn’t. I’m so happy he didn’t. He could’ve killed you,” he says his voice filled with worry and relief.  
“But your emotions are stronger, right? You came back when I was in pain,” I concluded and he nods.  
“The sight of you in pain made me determined to take back control.” The room falls back to silence, neither of us saying anything. It was like were afraid to scare the other away. I know I am. It probably was just a quick fuck for him. No hard feelings, right? No, I have to know.  
“Mark?” I ask him and he looks up at me. “What are we?”  
“I don’t know, Jack. What do you want us to be?” I look around the room nervously.  
“I really like you, Mark,” I say softly, avoiding his gaze.  
“I really like you too, Jack,” he says, making me look at him to find him staring at me, eyes filled with fondness. He smiles gently at me and I smile back. He opens his arms for me and I move into his embrace.  
“No labels?” he whispers against my earl.  
“No labels,” I confirm. We stay like that for awhile. Just enjoying each others company. He lovingly places kisses all over my face, making me giggle like a little girl.  
“Stop it, Mark,” I exclaim and I squirm away from him, but he pulls me back against his chest.  
“Can’t help it, you’re just too cute,” he murmurs against my skin, kissing my neck. I feel my cheeks heat up and kiss his cheek. When I pull away, I look him in his eyes and find him looking back into mine. “We have to go down to have breakfast, sweetheart,” Mark whispers. I nod but keeping staring at him, not moving a muscle. He connects our lips and tugs me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and move my hand in his hair. So soft. He smiles into our kiss, causing me to do the same. “I’m serious, Jack. You need to eat,” he says breaking the kiss.  
“Five more minutes,” I mutter before I dive in for another kiss. He sighs but kisses me back, letting me know that I won. I push myself closer to him, making him fall on his back on the bed. We both laugh before returning to kissing.  
“Your minutes are over baby.”  
‘“I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here forever,” I tell him, kissing him once more. Mark sighs again and stands up with me clinging to his chest, causing me to let out a unmanly yelp. “Next time, warn me,” I gasped while holding on to him like my life depends on it.  
“Don’t be such a drama queen, Jack,” Mark grumbles, annoyed. I flinched at his words and quickly apologize. I don’t want Dark to come back. He puts me down in the living room and I instantly look down, avoiding his gaze. I’m such a doof. Finally a guy likes me again and then I fuck it up by being a baby. I feel tears burning in my eyes at the memories. I sink to the ground as I remember everything. His words, his touch, his hands all over my body, hitting me, making bruises and scars. At this point I’m full on crying, tears streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. I bury my face in my hands and pull my knees to my chest. It’s like I can feel his hands on me.  
_“That’s right, Jacky. He didn’t love you and neither does Mark. He never will. How can he love someone like you? Someone so small and afraid. So broken, so abandoned. A shattered boy with invisible scars and bruises all over his body. Mark will never love you. He will never love you. Never.”_  
“Stop!,” I scream at the top of my lungs, but the voice doesn’t stop.  
_“Don’t you see I’m helping you Jackaboy? Mark will just abuse you just like he did. Mark will break your heart. He doesn’t like you, Jack. He’ll never love you. You will die alone, Jack. No one can love someone like you”_  
“No one can love someone like me. He will never love me. I don’t deserve love,” I repeat over and over like a maniac.  
“Jack, stop it. Please, Sean,” a warm voice says desperately. At the sound of my real name, I snap out of my trance. With tear filled eyes I look up at him to find him looking worriedly at me with tears in his eyes. He lifts me up and sits down on the couch. “You’re okay, Jack. You’re safe, don’t listen to the voices. You did nothing wrong, baby. You’re safe with me, Jack. Just breathe,” he tells me and I see he’s fighting back tears himself. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. It calms me down a bit. Mark helps me breathe steadily and when I’m breathing normally again, I pull back from his chest.  
“What’s wrong with me?” I sob, tears still rolling down my cheeks.  
“Shh baby,” Marks says kissing my tears away. “I don’t know what happened, Jack. You gotta tell me what happened.”  
“I did something wrong and I just I’m so sorry Mark. The memories just came back and this voice started telling me how no one can ever love me and I just,” I break out in tears and sobs, burying my face in my hands. I feel Mark’s soft, big hands wrap around my wrists and pull my hands away from my face.  
“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. We’ll talk about this okay. Later, when you feel better. Let’s just go eat for now. Sounds good?” I nod and he carries me to the dinner room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels... Anyways sorry for the delay I've been pretty sick lately so I couldn't write. I'm happy with this chapter though. Anyone interested in Mark's P.O.V.? Or some sexy times? ;) I hope you like this chapter ^^  
> Bye Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's P.O.V.  
I’ve never enjoyed being away from my family for too long. I always start to feel lonely very quickly. It’s different this time. This time I know I’m not alone. I do wonder how it’s going with my mom. “Mark, can I call my mom?” He looks up from his plate at me. He softly smiles and hands me his phone. I take it from him and walk to my room. What was her number again? Oh, I remember. I dial the number and wait.  
“With whom am I speaking?” I hear my mom say and it immediately calms me down.  
“Mom? It’s me Jack,” I say clutching the phone.  
“Jack? How are you baby? How is America?”  
“I’m fine mom, it’s amazing. How are you, how is-?”  
“We’re great, honey. Someone made over a thousand dollars to our bank account, Jack,” she says and I know she’s smiling. Mark. How did he? I’ll ask him later.  
“That’s great, mom. I have to go,” I tell her.  
“Okay, I love you. Bye.”  
“Love you too mom, bye.” I hang up the phone and walk back downstairs. I give Mark back his phone and he pulls me on his lap. “How did you know what my bank account was?” I ask, turning around to face him.  
“I have my ways,” he simply says and I decide to drop the subject. It doesn’t matter anyway.  
“So what are we doing today?” I wrap my arms around his neck and lean closer to him.  
“I have to go to the office in a few minutes and you have to clean the house, baby,” he says making me sigh. Boring. He smirks and brings his face closer to mine until I can feel his lips touching my ear. “I’ll be home at 5 PM,” he whispers against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. “When I’m home I want you on my bed, in panties,” he murmurs, making me feel hot all over. “Do you understand, baby boy?”  
“Yes,” I barely get out. He kisses my cheek and lifts me of his lap.  
“I need to go, baby,” he says and kisses me before disappearing. What just happened? With reluctance I start cleaning the house. When I’m finally finished, I walk back to my room and let myself fall down on the bed. So much work. My hands are hurting, my legs are burning and my back is killing me. I should take a shower. I glance at the clock and see that Mark will be home in 30 minutes. I stand up and walk to the closet. I pick out a pair of blue panties that match my colors, making them stand out. Mark will like them. Well, I hope he does anyway. I walk to the bathroom and undress myself. When I finish cleaning myself and warming up, I turn off the water. I dry myself with a towel and put on the panties. I walk into my bedroom and look on the clock again. Shit, Mark could be here any minute. Quickly, I run to his room and sit down on his bed after dimming the light and closing the curtains. After a few minutes the door opens. It’s Mark. He’s dressed in a suit and his red hair is a mess. He looks hot. We make eye contact, brown meeting blue. He smirks and moves towards the bed. ‘ You look so hot, baby,’ he says his voice low turning me on. He tugs off his tie and jacket before crawling over me.  
“Thank you,” I breathe out.  
“So hot for me.” He caresses my skin and checks me out. His lips meet mine and I pull him closer to me. He begs for entrance and I gladly let him in. We fight for dominance for a second but Mark instantly wins. He smiles in our kiss and starts sucking on my tongue, making me moan and whimper. I try to unbutton his shirt but he stops, causing me to whine. He pulls back from our kiss. “You want it off?” I nod and he softly laughs. “Words, baby.”  
“Yes, I want if off,” I whimper. He swiftly pulls the shirt off and kicks off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I pull him in for another kiss and he willingly accepts it. His hands move to my hips and I move mine to his hair. We break apart again and Mark kisses my forehead before moving lower. He starts kissing my neck and sucking marks.  
“You like it when I mark you up? When I show everyone you're mine?” he growls against my skin. I try to answer but the only thing leaving my mouth is a moan. I feel his lips curl into a smile against my skin and I can’t help but smile too. “Gonna fuck you,” the redhead says, making me blush. He moves down my body kissing my skin. He stops when he reaches my hips sucking a few marks into them before moving to my thighs. His hands softly massage my thighs before kissing them and marking them too. At this point I’m hard as fuck and as turned on as one can be.  
“Mark please,” I whine. He stops his movements and looks up at me.  
“What do you want from me, baby boy?” Mark asks teasingly. I look down at him, looking him straight in the eyes.  
“Want you to ruin me.” His pupils dilate, making his irises almost completely black. He tears off my panties and his boxers, hovering over me to grab the lube and condom. He opens the bottle and lubes up his fingers before moving them to my entrance. He circles my hole and carefully pushes one finger in. I hiss in pain at the burning feeling. He leaves soothing kisses down my back, easing the pain. He starts moving the finger and slowly but steadily the pain ebbs away and pleasure replaces it. Moans and gasps leave my mouth as Mark moves his finger. He pushes in a second one and starts hitting my prostate. “Oh my god. Don’t stop,” I gasp as he hits it dead on. Two fingers turn into three and he stops hitting my spot. His scissors his fingers and stretches me out. “I’m ready please, need you,” I moan and he stops his fingers. He pulls them out of my body, making me whine at the lose. He chuckles and puts on the condom, covering his member in lube. He gets into position and kisses me lovingly, causing butterflies to burst into my stomach.  
“It’s gonna hurt, but I’ll be gentle,” Mark assures me and he slowly starts to push his cock inside me. The burning feeling of his shaft entering my body makes me hiss out in pain. Mark moves one hand to my cheek and gently wipes away the tears leaving my eyes. When he’s fully entered, he stops to let me adjust to his size. I’ve never felt this full. He places butterfly kisses all over my face making me giggle. He smiles at me before diving in for a kiss which I gladly accept.  
“Move,” my voice is barely louder than a whisper but Mark heard it and starts moving his hips. My whines and whimpers quickly turn into moans and gasps.  
“Tell me how it feels,” he rumbles at me while he kisses my neck.  
“So good,” I moan. He fastens his movements and I start moving my hips with his.  
“What do you want, baby?” He grasps my hips tightly.  
“Want you to fuck me, make me come, show me who I belong to.” He changes his angle and starts hitting my prostate dead on making me see stars.  
“You sound so pretty, baby. You’re mine. My baby boy,” he moans possessively. “What are you, Jack?” he asks me, looking in my eyes.  
“I’m yours.”  
“You're my what?” He speeds up his hips, bringing me closer and closer to my release.  
“I’m your baby boy,” I scream at the top of my lungs as I come. Spilling white on mine and Mark's chests.  
“Fuck, Jack,” Mark moans as he comes inside me. He fucks us through our highs before collapsing on top of me. My breathing slowly returns to normal and Mark rolls off of me. He moves from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. He returns with a damp towel and cleans my body. Mark throws the towel on the ground and slides in the bed beside me.  
“I’m tired,” I mutter and I close my eyes. Mark pulls me to his chest and buries his face in my green hair.  
“Sleep, baby,” he whispers lovingly.  
“Just taking a nap, you will be here when I wake up?”  
“Of course I will be,” he guarantees me. He softly kisses my hair and I smile before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live smut chapters :) I hope you all like this chapter. Do you guys like it when I comment on your comments cause if you don't want me to reply just tell me and I won't. Have a nice day  
> Ciao


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> There will be metioning of suicide and selfharm. If this triggers you in anyway please don't read this chapter.

Jack's P.0.V.  
~ Two months later  
Mark and I have become closer and closer. I don’t actually work for him anymore but he still sends money to my mom. When he’s at work I can do whatever the hell I want. Most of the time I’m still doing chores, but it’s different now. I still have to follow the rules though.  
“I want you to visit me at work today, okay?” I nod and Mark gives me a kiss before he leaves for work. I’ve never been to his work before. How am I even supposed to get there? I take the phone Mark gave me a month ago out of my pocket and call Wade.  
“Heey, Jack. What can I help you with?”  
“Uhm, Mark wants me to visit him on his work, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to get there,” I tell him, fumbling with the hem of my shirt.  
“Oh yes, he told me. I’ll be picking you up at 12,” he says.  
“Thanks, Wade. See you then,” I say before hanging up. I still have plenty of time to shower and dress properly. What should I wear? I take a look around in my closet and an idea pops into my mind. It’s been awhile since I wore a pair. I walk over to the drawer and pull it open. I pick out a pair of light green panties and close the drawer again. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt and steal Mark’s favorite flannel. After I’ve taken a shower I dress myself. I hope he’s going to like this. Our sex has been great but he’s been very careful, afraid Dark will take over. I want him to loosen up a bit and be rough with me for once. He always treats me like I’m some porcelain doll. I’m going to tease the living hell out of him. Wade arrives perfectly on time.  
“Are you ready to go?” he asks opening the car door for me and I get in.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Wade takes place in the driver's seat and starts the car.  
“Mark is very font of you, Jack,” he notes and I can’t help but smile. My smile quickly fades away.  
“I don’t know, it’s not like we’re boyfriends,” I debate.  
“Trust me, Jack. He really likes you. He always talks about you like you’re the center of his universe. He looks at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. When you talk to him, his eyes sparkle like stars. You make him laugh like no one else can,” he assures me. I feel my cheeks heat up and I smile softly. “You should tell him how you feel, Jack.”  
“I’ll think about it,” I say, trying to change the subject.  
“We’re here, just walk into the building. You’ll see Ethan sitting at a desk and he’ll help you further.” I thank Wade before getting out of the car. The building is huge. It has like 15 floors and on the side it says **“Let’s Play Industry”** At least this is the right place. I walk into the building and look around. There are at least 50 people walking and running around the lobby. There are like 10 different counters all for different kinds of information. One of the counters has a man behind it with bright blue hair. Ethan. I walk over to the counter and notice the queue. I sigh and am about to take place in the row as I hear my name.  
“Jack! Come over here!” It’s Ethan. Awkwardly, I walk towards him. He stands up and instructs me to follow him. “You’re late, Jack, Mark will be doing some paperwork so you can just walk in. Don’t worry, he’ll make time for you,” he says as he holds he keycard for the scanner, opening the elevator. “His office is on the twelfth floor. It’s the big fancy door on the right. You can’t miss it, good luck,” he continues. He pushes me in the elevator and walks away again. The twelfth floor. I push the button with the twelve on it and the doors close. I’m kind of nervous. Why am I nervous? It’s just Mark. The elevator is some kind of private elevator so no one interrupts my ride. The door open on the twelfth floor and I walk out of the elevator. A big door on my right. I turn right and find a big red door with black decorations. This has to be Mark’s office it’s so him. I hear him. He’s talking to someone. I knock on the door but don’t get a response. Well then I’ll just open it. I open the door and find Mark talking to a man. The man has his hand on Mark’s bicep and they’re both laughing. A feeling I’ve never felt before starts to boil in my stomach. I swiftly turn around and slam the door shut before running away. I feel tears burn behind my eyes and I start running faster. I quickly find the stairs and rush down. When I’m finally on the ground floor, I sprint towards the door. In the distance I can hear people screaming my name. Mark and Ethan. I don’t dare to look behind me so I keep on running, not knowing where I’m going. I find myself going back to the mansion. I open the door with my keys and rush to my room. When I arrive, I close the door behind me and let myself fall onto my bed. Tears start streaming down my face and I can’t help but let out sobs. My breathing is speeding up and I feel an ache in my chest. I thought he liked me. I thought we had everything. I thought Wade was right. I thought he cared. I was wrong. So damn wrong. He doesn’t like me. He’s just using me. I’m weak, so damn weak. He’ll probably replace me with that guy. He’s better than me anyway.  
_“Yes, Jackaboy. He’s better. Everyone is better than you. Did you really think Mark liked you? Come on, look at yourself. You’re just a filthy whore. No one wants you, Jack. You don’t even want yourself. You’re useless, worthless. You should just kill yourself. You’re a waste of oxygen. Slit your wrists. Let yourself bleed to death.”_  
“You’re not real, you’re just in my head. Stop! I’m not useless!” I scream at the top of my lungs. I squeeze my eyes shut and cover my ears with my hands.  
_“You can’t shut me out, Jacky. I’m a part of you. I’ll always be a part of you. Just let me in. It’ll be all be over then. I won’t hurt you anymore. Just let me in. Let me in, Jackaboy. Let me in.”_  
“No I won’t. You’re don’t own me.”  
_“Jacky, don’t be silly. I do own you. You’re mine. Forever. I’m the only one that wants you. You should be thanking me. I’m the only one who doesn’t hate you. I’m not like Mark. I won’t leave you because you’re disgusting and useless. I will be here even though you’re worthless.”_  
“I’m not worthless,” my voice is barely a whisper. I feel how I’m slowly losing control over my body and my mind sweeps away.  
_“Accept you are and you’ll always be. You came here to help your mom but look what happened. Mark will fire you and you’ll have to get back to Ireland. You won’t have a job and your mom will die. All because of you. You’re worthless Jack.”_  
“I’m worthless.” With those words leaving my lips, I lose control over my body and feel the demon taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti is taking over folks. I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been going to some stuff recently so I didn't have time to write. I hope you like this chapter though.  
> Have a nice day!


	11. Chapter 11

Anti’s P.O.V.  
“Finally. This took longer than I thought it would take. I’m still faster than Dark though, so I’m good. Speaking of Dark, the little motherfucker needs to come out and play with me. Stupid Jack with his stupid willpower. Not anymore. I’m in control and we’re gonna change the way we do things here.” I stop talking, having heard the sound of the front door. “He’s here.” I glance in the mirror that’s hanging on the wall for a second. My real eyes are showing. Quickly I use my magic to hide them. “That will be a surprise for later.”  
“Baby? Are you here? I know you’re mad. Just talk to me, okay?” It’s Mark. Always so worried about little Jackaboy. Well he’s too late, but what’s the fun in telling him that now?  
“Yes, I’m here,” I yell with my best Jack voice. I hear Mark run up the stairs and see the door open.  
“Jack, it wasn’t what it looked like. Just listen to me,” he starts. He kneels before me and takes my hands in his. He looks me in the eyes. Desperate and broken. Such a pathetic human. I haven’t even started screaming at him and he’s already on his knees for me.  
“Why, Mark? I thought you cared about me!” I yell at him, trying my best to look angry and broken. The broken part was hardest. I don’t have those kind of emotions.   
“Jack, no. It wasn’t like that. We’re just friends. He’s not even gay. Please listen to me, Jack,” he tries. So stupid. He’s so easy to manage. I got him right where I want him.   
“I don’t believe it,” to strengthen my words I jerk my hands away from his and turn my back to him.   
“Jack, don’t do this. Don’t push me away.” He puts his hand on my shoulder and I yank away from it.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
“Jack I-”  
“Leave me alone!”   
“I can’t, Jack!” he screams at me. I turn around. I can see the anger boiling inside him.  
“And why is that!?” I yell back at him, throwing my hands up in the air.  
“Because I’m afraid you will hurt yourself!” he shouts. He looks down at his feet and his breathing calms down a bit. “I can’t have that,” he says, mainly to himself. Thank you, Mark. You’ve been of great service to me. I can’t help but smile as I stand up and walk to the kitchen. “Jack?” He follows me downstairs like a lost puppy. I walk to the drawer with the cutlery and open it. I take out the biggest knife I can find and point it at my wrist. “Jack don’t,” Mark says desperately, his eyes filled with panic. I set the point of the knife to my skin and push, creating a cut. It doesn't hurt. Mark eyes fill up with tears and he tries to take the knife from me. “Don’t hurt yourself, baby. Please.” Tears stream down his face like a waterfall. Just a little more and he’ll break. I take the knife and cut from my wrist to my upper arm carefully, making sure I miss all the arteries. We wouldn’t want Jack to die now would we? “NO! JACK, DON’T! HURT ME INSTEAD!” he screams. I stop my movement and look at him. “Hurt me instead,” he repeats. I walk towards him and pull his shirt off. I thrust the knife into his chest and draw a pentagram. Mark yells out in pain and sinks to his knees once I’m finished. He looks up at me with a clouded look. Almost. “You’re not Jack, are you?’ he asks me; he sounds disillusioned. I drop the disguise for my eyes and smile showing my pointy teeth.  
“I’m sorry, Mark. It’s nothing personal,” I tell him and he collapses to the ground.   
“So weak,” I sigh. “One, two, three.”  
“Took you long enough to get me out,” and there he is.  
“Well, maybe if you were a little bit stronger you wouldn’t have needed my help,” I tell him. He stands up from the ground and looks at me.  
“Don’t act like you hate me, Anti. We both know you’re an angel for me,” Dark says in his demon voice sending shivers down my spine. I’ll never get used to that. “I know babe.”  
“Fuck you and your mind reading. Anyways I’ll never be an angel, not even for you,” I tell him.   
“Don’t lie to daddy,” he says still in his demon voice. It’s like his normal voice but even lower and slightly more terrifying. “You’re going to be a good boy for me?”  
“You know that’s not why I brought you here, right?”  
“Of course I know that but can’t we have a little fun before the business?” he asks me.  
“I don’t know daddy, can we?” I ask him innocently.   
“Indeed we can, baby, but you’ll have to do something for me first.” Dark walks towards me and places his hand on my cheek.  
“What is it, daddy?”  
“You know I don’t like it when you hurt yourself. Stitch yourself back together.” He lets go off me and I do what he asks. I stop blocking the healing process and my body heals itself in less than a second. “Good boy, you deserve a reward,” he says pulling me closer to him.  
“Like what, daddy?”   
“You’ll see, now go upstairs and surprise me,” he demands. I turn around and feel his hand hitting my ass before I can walk away. I look over my shoulder and find him smirking with an amused look in his eyes. You wanna play? Then we’ll play. I give him a big smile showing of my vampire-like teeth and walk towards the bedroom. I’ve known Dark for a very long time and because of his ability most of the time I speak with him through my mind. It’s just easier. I open the door to Jack’s room and go straight to his closet. You know Dark, I can’t surprise you if you keep reading my mind. “Fine!” he yells, making me snicker. I open the drawer with the panties and pick a black one with lace. “You ready yet!” Dark shouts from downstairs.   
“No, daddy! Be patient!” I scream back. I exit the room and go to Mark’s bedroom. His closet is ajar and I slip inside. The locked drawer. Jack was so curious what was inside. You’re going to find out now, Jackaboy. I don’t actually think he’s listening and watching though. He probably doesn’t know how that works yet. It’s his first time after all. I use my magic to open the drawer and feel my body fills with excitement. The drawer is filled with sextoys and sexy clothing. All for Jack. Isn’t Mark the sweetest? I pull out a set of black stockings, a shock collar and handcuffs. We’re going to have so much fun. Quickly I undress myself and I find myself already wearing panties. What a naughty boy. I take them off and replace them with the black one I picked out. I pull on the stockings and put the collar around my neck. I walk back to the room and lay myself down on Mark’s bed. It’s Dark bed now. I use what’s left of my little magic to handcuff myself to the bed. “Daddy!” I shout and after a few seconds he enters the room. He stands still and looks at me, his eyes filled with lust and want. He smirks at me and stalks towards me.   
“So fucking sexy,” he purrs, causing me to blush. “Baby, where’s the controller?” he asks me while he strokes the skin between my stockings and panties.   
“Bedside table.” He finds it and takes it in his hand.   
“You remember how this works, right baby boy? You’re bad, you’ll get shocked. Any questions?” He moves his hand to my chest and circles around my nipples.  
“You gonna fuck me, daddy?” I ask him, biting my lip afterwards.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll get to that,” he whispers and starts sucking on my neck, leaving hickies. He moves to my collarbone and sucks there, making me moan. He pulls back and admires his work. “I haven’t started yet and you’re already hot and bothered,” he chuckles. He is right; I’m already half hard. Fucking Dark. An electric shock flows through my body, making me groan in pain. “No cursing, not even in your mind. You know the rules, right?” Dark softly strokes my neck and I lean into his touch.   
“Yes, daddy,” I purr and he smiles. He smiles turns into a grin and he moves so that he’s straddling me. Dark looks at me with a predator-like look in his eyes. Like he’s going to eat me. “Are you going to eat me, daddy?” I ask teasingly.   
“Yes baby and so much more,” he growls, making me let out a whine. It’s going to be a long, pleasurable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits of Anti and Dark to show how I picture them. If you want to see them go to my wattpad you can find them on chapter eleven. My wattpad username is Septiplier_Xx. I hope you liked the chapter. I've been working on some one shots and I wonder if you guys are interested in reading them. Please let me know  
> Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Anti’s P.O.V.  
Warm hands and wet lips move all over my body. I pull on the handcuffs, trying to break free so I can pull him closer. A low chuckle escapes Dark’s mouth sending shivers down my spine. “So desperate for daddy’s touch?”  
“Fuck, yes,” I manage to bring out resulting in several shocks.  
“What did I say about cursing?” Dark growls against my skin.  
“No cursing,” I sigh and Dark returns to kissing and sucking my neck. He bites down, making me moan and I can feel him grin against my skin. He makes his way down and kisses the scar on my chest. A loud moan leaves my mouth and I push closer to his lips. One of his hands leaves my hip and traces the scar.  
“Do you remember the night I gave you this?” he asks me as he looks me straight in the eyes.  
“Yes, how can I ever forget that night? It’s the only thing I’m not able to heal,” I tell him, finding it easier to talk now that he stopped kissing my body.  
“You don’t want it to heal.”  
“No, I don’t.” The scar is in the shape of the letter D. It’s Dark’s mark. He kisses the scar one more time before moving on to my nipples. He takes one in his mouth and start sucking on it, sending blood straight to my cock. I lean into the touch and try to get him closer.  
“So eager,” he mumbles around the nub. He moves onto the other one and gives it the same treatment. I’m fully hard now. He pulls back and admires his work. I’m covered in hickeys and I can feel them healing. That’s unfortunate. “Stop the healing Anti,” he says sternly. I roll my eyes at him. If I could do that I would already have done it. “Did you use all of your magic already?” he asks and I nod. He lets out a sigh and moves so his neck is in front of my mouth.  
“Thank you, daddy,” I say before I sink my fangs into his skin. I suck on the wound and Dark’s blood fills my mouth. I gulp it down eager and feel my magic coming back. I’m focused on the sweet taste of the blood but can still make out a moan coming from Dark’s mouth.  
“Fuck, feels so good,” he whispers and I smile softly as I keep on drinking. I feel that my magic is restored and use all of my willpower to pull back from his neck. I softly lick at the bite wound to make it heal faster. “You done?” he asks and I nod as I keep on licking. I start kissing his neck and block the healing process of the hickeys Dark gave me. I feel Dark’s hard on against my thigh and move my body so mine is lined up with his. I buck my hips, rubbing our dicks together and we both moan at the friction. Not even a second after I feel a shock going through my body. “Baby boy, be patient,” Dark simply says and he moves away from me. I let out a whine at his words. He grins at me and moves his head downwards. He pushes down my stockings and start sucking on my thighs. As a reflex I open my legs inviting him in. He gladly accepts and moves his mouth to the inside of my thighs, moving upwards while creating more hickeys. I feel like I’m going to explode if he doesn’t stop teasing soon.  
“Daddy, please,” I whine and he looks up at me.  
“What is it, baby?” he asks me, softly stroking my thighs.  
“Please touch me.” he chuckles and moves so he can kiss me on the lips. I kiss back and he bites my bottom lip.  
“I’m touching you,” he breathes against my lips. He leans closer to my ear and takes my earlobe into his mouth. “Be more specific,” he murmurs.  
“Touch my cock, daddy. Please,” I say and he faces me.  
“Of course baby,’ he says with a smile and pulls down my panties, exposing my hard cock. He places a kiss on my tip before covering the whole length in kisses. I close my eyes and moan at the feeling of him finally touching me. He bends my knees and makes me widen my legs further. He replaces his mouth with his hand and slowly pumps my length. I jump a little when I feel his tongue at my entrance but he has a firm grip on my hips and pushes me back down. He laps at my entrance making me moan in pleasure. Please don’t stop. He loosens the ring of muscles and calmly starts entering me with his tongue. I pull on the handcuffs, trying to break free without success. Fuck it. I use my magic uncuff the handcuffs and I lace my hands in Dark’s hair, pulling him closer. He takes one hand off my hip and slowly pushes in a finger alongside his tongue. He moves his finger at the same pace as his tongue creating a heavenly rhythm. A huge wave of pleasure washes over me as he hits my prostate.  
“There,” I moan and he hits the spot a few more times almost sending me over the edge before slowing down again. He works in a second finger and a third before he declares I’m stretched enough and he fully pulls back. Only now I notice the he’s still fully clothed. “You’re wearing way too many clothes,” I say and I pull his shirt over his head.  
“You seem to be taking care of the problem,” he says and runs his hands through my hair as I pull down his pants and underwear. He’s hard. He turns us over so I’m on top now, straddling his hips. “You’re gonna suck daddy off? Make him all nice and wet so he can fuck your sweet ass?” he asks me and I nod before taking him in my mouth. I circle my tongue around his length and hollow my cheeks. He places his hand in my hair and starts bobbing my head. “Just like that,” he moans and I take him deeper down my throat ignoring the gag reflex. With my hand I pump the part that I can’t fit in my mouth as I speed up my pace. Dark stops my movement and pulls me up. He pulls me in for a kiss and I melt into his touch.  
“Fuck me, daddy,” I whisper and he growls at me. He rolls us over so he’s on top again and I open my legs for him. I close my eyes and feel him entering me. He does it slowly so I can adjust to his length. He wasn’t like this with Jack.  
“No, because I don’t actually care about Jack,” he says, making me blush. I want to respond but he starts rocking his hips making me moan. “Fuck Anti, so tight,” he moans in my ear. I start moving my hips with his and pull him closer to me. Harder, daddy. He obeys and quickens his pace. He shifts a little and starts pounding into me at another angle, making him hit my prostate dead on. I moan and feel my release getting closer and closer. Just a little bit more. I can tell that Dark’s close too by the way he’s losing his rhythm. “Come on baby, come for daddy,” he says and strokes my dick, sending me over the edge. He follows a few seconds later, collapsing on top of me. After a few minutes he gets off of me and he pulls me with him, making me sit upright.  
“Dark, what are you doing?” I ask him, irritated that he doesn’t let me enjoy the afterglow.  
“You can mark me, Anti,” he says and I blink a few time in disbelief. He, the son of Lucifer and Lilith upper demons, wants my mark? This can’t be real. “Anti, please just do it. It’s only fair. I got to mark you,” he says, leaning his forehead against mine. Well, I can’t say no. I use my magic and let a knife appear. “Of course you choose a knife,” he says, chuckling. I smile at him and cut my wrist letting the blood drop on it.  
“Well, not everyone has claws they can use,” I say and he lets out a laugh.  
“That’s true.” I kiss his lips and forehead before moving my gaze to the knife. I quickly heal the wound on my wrist and coat the tip of the knife in my blood. I say the old verse and my blood starts glowing. Carefully I put the tip of the knife against Dark’s chest and slowly push it in. I carve out an A with the knife. The A starts to glow and I throw the knife on the ground. I mumble out the closing verse and the glowing stops. I look up at Dark and find him smiling down at me.  
“Now it’s time for business,” I say with a grin and pull Dark from the bed. We put some clothes on and Dark hands me the knife.  
“You may going to need this,” he says, grinning.  
“I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with Anti. I really like the powers I gave him and the way he does things. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Bye Bye


	13. Chapter 13

Anti's P.O.V.  
“What do you mean we need to give them back control?!” Dark yells at me.  
“We need their blood and tears,” I try to explain.  
“We are them!”   
“That’s not how it works, Dark,” I tell him and roll my eyes. With a frustrated growl, he sits down on the couch. I pick up the spell book that he had thrown on the floor.   
“Who says we’ll get back in control?” he asks when he finally cooled down a bit. I sigh and put the book on the table. I move over to him and take his hands in mine.  
“Come on, Dark. You’re an upper demon! What are you so afraid of? You’ve killed thousands of people. You’re so damn powerful! Why do you doubt yourself so much?” He looks down at our hands and intertwines them. ”Why do you want this so badly anyways? What are you not telling me? Don’t I deserve to know?” I ask him. In a flash he pulls his hands away from mine and he stands up. He starts walking away but stops and turns around facing me.  
“Shut up, Anti. You don’t know anything! You’re just a stupid downclasser. Don’t forget your place,” he growls before he disappears through the front door. A feeling I’ve never known starts spreading through my chest. It made me feel cold. What was that? He’s never said something like that before. The feeling makes me feel nauseous and I’m pretty sure I’m shaking. I slowly sink to the floor and I feel my glowing eye flickering. What is this feeling?  
“That, my friend, is sadness.” Jack!? You little bastard.  
“Leave me alone, dick.”  
“No can do. This whole possessing thing is pretty weird. I can feel what you feel and hear some of your thoughts, but like, not all of them.” He tells me. Good. I try to ignore him but he keeps on talking. At this point, I’m hugging my knees to my chest. The feeling still hasn’t faded away.  
“You know, maybe you need to tell Dark how you’re feeling. He probably doesn’t like making you feel bad.”  
“Jack, please leave me alone,” my voice sounds broken and my eye has stopped glowing. I feel so powerless. I wait for his voice to return in my head, but it doesn’t. Sadness? Is that what this is? It feels horrible. It makes me want to hurt myself more than normally. Why can’t I be an upper demon like Dark? Then we wouldn’t be having this problem. The door swings open and knocks against the wall with a loud bang.  
“Anti I’m- your eye isn’t glowing,” he says and instantly is at my side. He tries to touch me but I pull away from his hand. “Anti, what’s happening with you?’ he asks. He sounds concerned. I turn my head and look at him. I try to talk, but no words come out of my mouth, so I do the second best thing. I let go of myself and place one of my hands on the mark I left on him. By doing so, I cause Dark to feel the same emotion I’m feeling. His eyes start flashing immediately, just like mine did. I try to pull my hand away but he stops me. “I’m so sorry, Anti,” he says and puts his hand on my cheek. “You know that your class doesn’t matter to me, right? I don’t care about all that. I only care about you,” he says, warming my heart and I know he feels it too ‘cause he smiles softly. “I’m yours, remember?”  
“Forever?” I ask him softly. He takes my face in his hands and leans his forehead against mine.  
“Forever,” he confirms and kisses me. This kiss was different than all the other ones we’d shared. This one was sweet and slow, a certification that he was in fact mine forever and I was his. It was so much more powerful than words could ever be.   
“Let’s complete this spell. Shall we, my kitten?’ Dark asks against my lips and I smile.   
“It’d be my pleasure.” We pull away from each other and stand up.   
“So, what do we need?” I pick up the spell book and open it to the right page and start reading.  
“Tears and blood of the possessed person, a feather from an angel wing, horns from a demon, a human heart that has been rid of blood and someone who can cast the spell. That would be me.” A devilish grin appears on Dark’s face.  
“We get to kill an angel, a demon and a meatsack?” he asks me. I shake my head and he looks disappointed.   
“I already have a feather laying around at home, I just have to teleport it here. We do have to kill a demon and a human,” I say and grin appears again.  
“So, how are we going to do this beautiful?” A grin identical to his shows up on my face and I take my knife out of my weapon belt. We were prepared.   
“I don’t know, daddy. How are we going to do this?”   
“Baby, I have a plan but if you’re going to keep calling me that, you might end up getting fucked into the mattress, again.” I laugh at his words and motion him to keep going. “Anyway, for the demon we could just summon someone and murder them on the spot. For a meatsack, we can just kill someone randomly and you can suck up the remaining blood in the heart, right?” he looks at me questioningly.  
“Sure will, daddy,” I say and he groans, making me laugh again. He walks over to me and I back up until my back is against the wall. He put his hands on either side of my face, trapping me.  
“If you don’t stop that, you’re going to get punished and you ain’t gonna like it,” he says huskily.  
“Okay……. Daddy,” I say with a wink. He rolls his eyes and walks away from me.  
“Just choose someone to summon already, Anti,” he says, annoyed, making me laugh again, but I do as he says. I recite the ancient spell and after a few seconds another demon appears in the room.  
“Hey. Anti, buddy, long time no see. You found a meatsack to possess, looks good men. Why am I here?”  
“We need demon horns,” Dark says and snaps my friends neck. Well, ‘friend’. I wouldn’t call him that. Oh well, he’s dead anyway.  
“You’re a monster! How can you just a kill someone like that?!” I chuckle at his pathetic argument.   
“I’m a demon, Jacky. It’s what we do,” I say, making Dark look at me.  
“He figured it out?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Took him long enough,” he says with a huff. “Can you hand me your knife?” he asks and I do as he says. He starts cutting the horns off of the demon. Fuck, he looks hot like this. On his knees, working those muscles. His hair keeps falling in his face and fuck, he’s just so fuckable. “Anti, I can hear you,” he says, irritated, and I decided then and there to tease the living hell out of him. Well, not really. We don’t want him going all angel up in this. Yeah, daddy. Can you hear me? You look so hot right now. I wish you would just take me here and now. Make me beg for your cock until I can’t take it anymore. Fuck my brains out. Make me scream your name til it’s the only thing I remember. “Anti!” he roars, making me grin. He stands up and hands me the horns.  
“What is it?” I ask innocently. He rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the door.  
“Stop it or you won’t be getting any dick for at least a week. Come on, we have a meatsack to kill,” he says, making me whine. Stupid Dark and his stupid rules. I lay the horns on the table and walk outside. Dark follows me and stops right at my side to whisper into my ear. “I heard that.” His voice sending shivers down my spine. Fuck.   
“Let’s go,” I say, trying to ignore the growing arousal between my legs. After looking around for what felt like hours, we finally find someone walking alone. Dark handed me my knife back, signaling for me to kill the guy. I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and before he could say anything I slashed his throat. Dark walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist.  
“You’re so pretty when you murder,” he says and he kisses my cheek making me blush. I carve out the heart and take it home. When we arrive home again, I start sucking the blood out of the heart. “How does it taste?” Dark asks me while he strokes my hair. Your blood tastes a hundred times better. He chuckles at my thoughts. “Does he give you some power back?” I nod and he hums approvingly. “So, how about the tears and blood?” I tear my eyes away from the bloody heart in my hand and look at Dark. Simple. First, I let Jack back in control, you make him cry and collect his blood. Then, you make sure you get me back in control and I do the same to Mark. “Sounds good. Do you know you look hot when you’re sucking blood?” I feel my cheeks burning and look down at the heart again.   
“Done!” I say and lay the now empty heart on the table next to the horns.   
“Fuck,” I hear Dark whisper and I turn to face him. I grin and move over to him. I sit myself down on his lap and put my arms around his neck.   
“You like it when I suck blood, daddy?” I ask him and he groans.  
“You don’t even know, my little vampire demon,” he says before he kisses me roughly. Dark abruptly breaks our kiss and starts laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” I ask him.   
“Mark is so grossed out right now, it’s hilarious,” he tells me and I can’t help but chuckle.   
“I think it’s time to finish this,” I say and Dark nods. “You’re going to miss me, daddy?” I ask him teasingly.   
“Always,” he says and kisses me one more time before I stop fighting against Jack and I feel him taking back control.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack’s P.O.V.  
I open my eyes and find myself on the ground. What the hell happened? I look around and see Mark going to the kitchen. “Mark, wait!” He turns around at the sound of my voice. I’m greeted with two glowing red eyes. “Dark.”  
“You’re awake!” he says and walks towards me. Everything comes floating back to me.  
“You and Anti are planning something,” I conclude and he laughs mockingly.  
“Of course. Why would we be here otherwise?” He holds out a hand for me to grab but I ignore it and stand up. I try to remember anything they said about what they’re planning but nothing comes to mind. “Anti is pretty good at blocking you. You’ve only seen things he wanted you to see,” Dark says.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Can’t I just chat with you?” he asks innocently. Yeah right, as if he would ever just chat with someone. He chuckles, signaling that he’s reading my mind.  
“Stop reading my mind,” I say, irritated.  
“Okay, for now I will. I’ve got better things to do anyways.” Before I can say another word, he has me draped over his shoulder. He walks towards a chair and binds me down on it with duct tape.  
“What are you doing?!” Panic is raging through my body and I try to break free.  
“Oh, don’t worry. This will only hurt a little,” and with that he pierces through the skin on my arm with a knife. I scream out in pain and try to get away from the source of it without success. He starts cutting away at my skin leaving a burning pain. I’m covered in blood and I start feeling a little lightheaded. I look down at Dark who is cutting down my legs and he’s holding some type of tube.  
“What are you doing?” I ask softly.  
‘“I need your blood,” he simply says as he collects some of it. He screws the top on the tube and walks away leaving me alone, bleeding on the chair. Not telling me if he’s gonna kill me or not. If Mark doesn’t return quickly, I will die.  
_“Don’t be so dramatic, we still need you. If Dark kills you, he will kill me too. Sort of.”_  
“Anti.”  
_“That’s me,”_ he says and I can almost hear him laugh. Before I can ask him anything, Dark returns with another tube. Does he need more?  
“No, I need something else,” he simply says and he picks up the bloody knife from the ground. I push my back into the chair, getting as far away from him as I can. He rolls his eyes and cuts the duct tape and in one swift motion he pulls it off my skin. I scream and everything goes dark for a second. After that everything's a blur. I feel Dark cutting me loose and ripping away all the pieces of tape, picking me up and laying me down on bed before everything goes dark.  
I wake up and am quite surprised. Why am I still in control?  
“Because I need to hurt you some more,” I hear Dark say from the other side of the room. I look at the side where the sound came from and find Dark leaning against the wall. I’m not even shocked by his words. What are they planning? If I could only talk to Mark. He would know what to do. Dark laughs mockingly and walks towards me. I try to get away but I’m still too weak to move. It’s useless. “Mark was screaming so hard yesterday. Didn’t want me to hurt his precious little clover. He should be thanking me. Without me, you guys wouldn’t even be together,” he says as he climbs on top of me, straddling me.  
“We’re not together,” I say softly, trying to mask the hurt in my voice.  
“Right, you’re not and why is that? You clearly like him and well, Mark could use someone to fuck from time to time. Ow, I’m sorry. You guys already do that, correct? I forget, of course. You’re not together, he already has everything without the extra effort he should have had to put into a relationship. Ain’t you a perfect little kitten. Letting him fuck you and use you without asking anything in return.” I try to block out his voice but it doesn’t help that Anti repeats every word Dark says.  
_“Fucking whore, letting him fuck you, use you. You enjoy it, don’t you? Being used like that.”_  
“That’s not true!” I yell at both of them.  
“You can keep on telling yourself that. It won’t change the truth.” Dark says as he leans down. “He doesn’t love you,” Dark whispers in my ear and I can feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Dark smiles and grabs something from his pocket. It’s another tube. He uses it to catch my tears.  
“You just said that to make me cry?!” I scream at him.  
“Sorry, princess. We need your tears. He really does love you, keeps on screaming in my head to stop hurting you. It’s pathetic, really,” he says as he puts on the top of the tube as he moves away from me.  
“Let me guess, Anti will take over again?” I ask with tears in my eyes.  
“That’s the plan,” he says and I sigh. I could fight it, but in the end he will win anyway and it will just hurt more if I fight back.  
“Good luck with your plan.” Dark looks at me confused as I close my eyes and let Anti back in control.  
Anti P.O.V.  
I slip back in control and immediately get pulled into a hug by Dark.  
“Missed me?” I ask and he hums in agreement.  
“I can’t wait till we complete the spell, baby,” he mumbles against my skin.  
“Me neither.” He pulls away from me a bit and kisses me, making me melt. “How is Mark doing?” I ask him as I pull away from his lips.  
“Screaming and yelling like always. He never gives up, it’s annoying as fuck.”  
“I know a way to shut him up,” I say teasingly.  
“And what may that be?” Dark asks with a grin. I grind my hips against his and let out a whimper.  
“Can I suck you off, daddy?” I ask, looking at him with my eyes as big as possible.  
“Fuck, baby you can’t,” he says.  
“Why not?” He stops my hips and caresses the side of my face. I lean into his touch and smile.  
“Because we have work to do and we can’t let ourselves be distracted.” I sigh. He’s right. “I know I am.” I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me. “Are you ready to finish this?” he asks and I nod. Let’s get this over with. He gives me one more kiss before he lets Mark take over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED

Mark’s P.O.V.  
I’m used to slipping in and out of control so the moment I feel back in control I pin Anti against the wall.  
“You little bitch! Give me back Jack!” I yell at him. He just grins at me. He was different than Dark. Less powerful. I didn’t know Dark actually had feelings but he sure has them for this douchebag.  
“No can do,” he says smiling, showing of his vampire teeth.  
“If you don’t give me back Jack I will fucking kill you!” I push him harder against the wall but he just laughs.  
“You can’t kill me, if you do you will kill your precious Jack,” he says still laughing.  
“You motherfu-”  
“Ah come on Markimoo you did this to him. Don’t go around blaming me,” he says.  
“Don’t call me that!” He’s right this is all my fault. I can’t hurt him because than I hurt Jack. I can’t do anything. How in the world do I get Jack back in control. I finally take the time to take a good look a the demon. He’s bleeding everywhere. “You’re bleeding,” I say and he looks at me confused.  
“So?” he asks clearly not seeing the problem here.  
“So stop it. I don’t care that you like hurting yourself, you do you but you’re hurting Jack.” I try to stay calm. Jack needs me and I’m not going to come anywhere if I keep yelling at this guy. What was his name again?  
“Cause you asked so nicely,” and with those words he heals himself.  
“So you have healing abilities and can do a little magic? That’s it?” I ask him clearly not impressed.  
“Shut up,” he hisses at me. Maybe if I, no that is too mean. But what if it’s the only way to get Jack back? I have to try.  
“I’m sorry mister low-class demon.” He growls at me showing me his teeth.  
“I said shut up!” he yells.  
_“Mark leave him alone!”_  
“No I’m not shutting up! You think your so awesome but you’re not. You’re just a pathetic little demon and Dark doesn’t even-”  
_“SHUT UP MARK! YOU’RE HURTING ANTI!”_ Dark yells in my head making me stop. Oké maybe I went a little bit far with that one. This Anti guy doesn’t deserve this. No one does. I look up at Anti and see his eye flickering green instead of shining.  
“Anti I’m sorry,” I mumble. Even though he is a demon who is holding someone I really care about captive I just can’t hurt him like that. I’m just not like that.  
“No you’re not.” He pushes me of him and runs away. Why do I feel so awful? Sure he doesn’t deserve this but I still need to save Jack. Isn’t that more important? I’m so stupid. If I just hadn’t taken him here all of this wouldn’t have happened. Anti is only here because of Dark. I should’ve been more careful. I was reckless and stupid.  
“I’m so sorry Jack.” My voice is soft and barely hearable. A single tear runs down my cheek and before I can progress what is happening Anti is in front of me. He catches the tear in a bottle and runs away with it. What the fuck? Shit. He returns with another bottle and a knife.  
“You know Mark, I like you. I don’t like you the way I like Dark but still. You’re nice. So I’m just gonna take a little bit of blood. Just hurt you a little bit and then this is all over.” He moves his hands around and bonds me against a chair. “I love magic,” he says with a smiles. He walks over to me and looks at the knife with a fond look.  
“Is that the knife you marked Dark with?” I ask him and he nods. “I never understood the whole marking thing. Why don’t you just marry or something like that?” He looks up at me and stops walking.  
“Marriage isn’t strong enough. You can divorce when you’re done with each other. Marking is different. When a demon gets marked by another demon he’s bonded to him forever. If he tries to do something with another demon he will die. I can only have sex with Dark. Dark can only have sex with me.”  
“That’s all? So you don’t trust each other so you guys made something so the other person doesn’t have a choice but to be loyal?” I ask him. Trying to buy me some time but also interested.  
“It’s more than that. I can make Dark feel what I feel and the other way around. I gave me my powers. It- You wouldn’t understand,” he says with a sad look clearly reliving a memory.  
“But Dark had sex with Jack,” I say trying to hide the hurt in my voice.  
“Yeah because he didn’t had the mark yet and we can have sex with the humans. It’s kinda complicated. Angel are a whole different story,” he says moving again. He walks closer to me and caresses my face with the knife. He eyes follow the knife.  
“So we could have sex?” I ask him and he stops his movements. He looks up at me and smirks.  
“Yes we could. Why you asking loverboy?” he says still smirking as he sits himself down on my lap.  
“Just wondering,” I say with a fake grin.  
“I would love to really Markimoo but I have a job to do,” he says and he cuts a line across my cheek making me groan in pain.  
“Son of a bitch.” He simply smiles as he climbs of me and walks away with the bottle with my blood in it. He returns and goes back to sitting on my lap. He starts licking over to cut sending shivers down my spine. “Anti what are you-”  
“Shhh daddy. Dark didn’t let me play with him so this is his punishment,” he says as he starts grinding against me.  
_“Tell him to stop. He isn’t the one punishing, I am!”_ I chuckle at that making Anti look at me.  
“What was that?” he asks.  
“Nothing, now can you stop. Nothing personal but I really just wanna do these kinds of things with Jack.” I try to push him off me but I’m still bonded to the chair.  
“But I’m Jack. Kinda,” he says innocently and he start kissing my neck. “Come on daddy he isn’t watching. I’m making sure he isn’t. It won’t hurt,” he practically purrs against my skin.  
“Anti I really-” my sentences gets interrupted by a moan.  
“Seems to me that you like it daddy,” he says kissing the hickey he just made. I’m not giving in. Not giving in. He circles his hips around. Fuck. Please don’t notice. “You’re already hard for me,” he says happily and he snaps his fingers making our clothing disappear. Anti is just as Jack. So fucking beautiful. “Daddy please I need it,” he says. If wish I was here with Jack. “Come on fuck me daddy,” his voice changed. It was like I heard Jack talking. I look down at Anti’s face but he doesn’t look like Anti anymore. He looks like Jack.  
“Anti are you?”  
“Fuck Mark no it’s Jack please fuck me,” he says desperately and I can’t tell if he’s telling the truth. I reach out for him and takes his face in my hand. I’m no longer bonded down so this must be Jack.  
“Shh daddy will take good care of you,” I say and he smiles at me. I lift him up and walk us to the bedroom. I lay him down on the bed and kiss him. He instantly kisses back and wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer. “Fuck gonna fuck you,” I whisper against his lips and he whines. Fucking whines.  
“Please daddy please, need you.” I waste no time in getting the lube. I squeeze some of it on my fingers and warm it up before slowly trusting one inside of him. I start moving and he’s a moaning mess. I add a second one and it’s quickly followed by a thirded.  
“So beautiful, so good for me,” I say my voice low and clouded with lust.  
“Please Dark fuck me,” he says his eyes closed. I stop my movements.  
“Anti?!” I ask confused.  
“Come on don’t stop please, this is working for you right. I’m practically Jack right now,” he says slowly rocking himself on my fingers.  
“It’s not the same,” I tell him.  
“Please he isn’t watching I swear. I need you to fuck me right-” he moans and start moving faster. “If you don’t fuck me I’ll tell Jack everything.” That does it for me. I pull my fingers out and slam into Anti. Giving him no time to adjust. I slam in to him hitting his prostate every single time making him moan in pleasure.  
“Little bitch,” I groan. He smiles at me for a second before he throws his head back and moans again.  
“Fuck harder.” I do what he says and speed up. I start stroking his cock in time with my trusts bringing him closer and closer to his orgasms while I feel my own approaching. “So close.”  
“You’re gonna come? Gonna come for daddy?”  
“Yes daddy please make me come!” he yells. I start moving faster and feel him coming over my hand sending me into my own orgasms.  
“Fuck,” I whisper as I try to even my breathing.  
“Dark is so going to punish me for this but it’s worth it.”  
“You’re not telling Jack right?” I ask him looking him straight in his eyes.  
“My lips are sealed,” he says and gives me a smile before we both fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

Anti’s P.O.V.  
I wake up in Mark’s bed. Alone. Not that I was expecting something else. I try to get out of the bed but realise I’m tied down. Seriously? Does he really think he can hold me down with some simple ropes? I chuckle softly at Marks stupidity. I focus and with my magic try to untie myself but it doesn’t work. What the fuck? I try again but nothing happens. “Mark you asshole. When I break free I will kill you!” I yell angry in the void that is Marks room. He will fucking pay. No one gets to tie me down and leave me like this.   
“Actually, I think I can,” a low voice says and I turn my head in the direction of the voice. Dark is leaning against the doorway of the closet with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His eyes are filled with mischief and amusement.   
“What did you do to the ropes!” He chuckles and walks over to me.  
“I didn’t do anything,” he says innocently as he sits down on the bed. With his hand he strokes my face making me look up at him.  
“Liar,” I hiss at him and I try to get away from his hand.  
“You really didn’t notice? Your magic didn’t work because your running low on it,” he says as calm as one can be. Like it’s not a big deal.   
“You did what!?” I scream at him. How could he? The little bastard. I’m gonna make him pay. I’m gonna make you pay Dark.  
“Don’t overreact like that. I only drained you of a few liters of blood and because of your healing you instantly were fine again. Just without magic until you feed again,” he explains totally missing the point. He’s so stupid. “And why is that?” he asks me clearly reading my thoughts.   
“I’m not worried about that you moron. How can you do this to me?! Are we back to this now? Why in the world are you even doing this?!” His hand leaves my face as he hears the anger in my voice.   
“You don’t remember? Should I refresh your memory a bit kitten? You fucking let him fuck you! I’m the only one who is allowed to do that!” he barks at me making me flinch. He looks at me and his expression softens. His hand returns to my face and with the other hand he pets my hair. “But it’s okay. Daddy knows that it’s part his fault. You’re still getting punished though baby boy. You’re not allowed to let anyone touch you. Not even when you imagine it’s me,” his words go straight to my crotch and a wave of relief washes over me as I realise this is just a punishment. He doesn’t hate me. “I never did baby and I never will,” he says softly as he shifts his body so he’s leaning over me. He gently kisses me making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I kiss him back and he pushes himself closer to me. He licks my bottom lip and I immediately open my mouth. His tongue meets mine and we fight for dominance which he wins as always. He hands cup my face and he deepens the kiss making me whimper. If he could just untie me than I could touch him to. “Not happening this is a punishment remember?” he whispers against my lip. Fine. He pulls back from our kiss and starts kissing my neck for a moment before he pulls back completely. He goes of of me and pulls away the blanket that had been laying over me this whole time revealing that i’m in fact naked. He stops and stares for a moment making me blush.   
“Take a picture it'll last longer,” I say and he smirks as he returns to his position above me.   
“Maybe next time I will,” he says as he goes in for another kiss. Things get heated quickly and he goes back to kissing my neck and marking me up. “You’re mine,” he mumbles against my skin.  
“Yours, all yours,” I breathe out and I feel him smiling against my skin. He continues downwards and stops to suck on my nipples making me moan. “Please daddy,” I beg him not even sure what I’m begging for. He pulls back and looks me in my eyes.  
“What do you want baby?”  
“I want- I need-,” I try to say but no words come out.  
“Slow down kitten,” he says and he kisses my cheek.  
“Your shirt, off please,” I say and he chuckles.   
“As you wish,” he says and he pulls his shirt off. He throws it on the ground and returns to kissing me. I kiss back and he pulls me closer to him. I abruptly stop my movements as I realise something.  
“We’re wasting time Dark,” I say against his lips.  
“What do you mean kitten?” he asks me as he goes in for another kiss.   
“The spell, we can do the spell,” this makes him stop his movements. In a second I’m untied and Dark has his arms wrapped around me.   
“You’re right,” he whispers in my ear, “we’re gonna do that spell and after the spell. We will continue this. I wanna fuck you so badly baby.” He takes my earlobe between his teeth and nibbles on it making me shiver.  
“Come on Dark the faster we do the faster we can go back to this,” I say and he let’s me go. We quickly dress ourselves and we share one final kiss.   
“Where did you leave all of the supplies?” he asks me.   
“You may wanna let me feed of of you,” I say awkwardly and I scratch my neck knowing me feeding of of him turns him on.  
“You did a spell to make sure they’re safe?” he asks annoyed and I nod. He sighs but pulls me closer. “Get it over with Anti.” I don’t need to be told twice. I let my fangs out and sink them into his skin letting his blood flow into my mouth. I can’t help myself but moan at the taste. He tastes so good. “If you wanna do that spell today keep those kinds of thoughts to a minimum,” Dark whispers in my ear but I can barely hear him. I’m fully occupied by the taste of his blood. So good. “That’s enough don’t you think?” He pulls me of his neck making me let out a whine. Want more. Need more. Please daddy. “Stop it Anti,” he says firmly snapping me out of the haze the blood always puts me in.   
“I’m sorry blood haze you know,” I say and give Dark a smile. He rolls his eyes and tells me to do the spell already. With a flick of my wrist and a few words all the things we need appea on the bed.   
“Do we have everything?”  
“Let’s see,” I open the spellbook that is laying with the other items and start reading. “Tears and blood of the possessed person.”  
“Check.”  
“A feather from an angel wing.”  
“Check.”  
“Horns from a demon.”  
“Check.”  
“Human heart rid of blood.”  
“Check.”  
“Someone to cast the spell.”  
“Check, check double check,” Dark says and he kisses my cheeks making me smile.   
“Let’s do this.” We take all the objects downstairs and I instruct Dark to draw a pentagram in the living room with salt. At each point of the star I place a candle and I place the objects on the points the should be laying on. First blood, than the feather, next the heart followed by the tears and last the horns. I step in the middle of the pentagram, close my eyes and start reading the words out of the book. “Interrogantem discissa.” The candles suddenly are lit on fire telling me that the spell is working. I keep on repeating the words and I start to feel pain. It starts by my feet and slowly rises up. It’s a burning feeling, like I’m ripped in half and by the sounds of it Dark feels the same pain. “Interrogantem discissa.” The pain arrives at my chest at the mark Dark left and the pain is doubled. Stupid mark. A harsh wind blows around us and the candles are flickering. The pain keeps on going and when it all becomes too much I collapse on the ground. Did it work?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EDITED

Jack’s P.O.V.  
I wake up with a massive pain in my head. The last thing I remember is Anti doing some kind of spell. I carefully open my eyes and it takes a minute until I’m adjusted to the light. Once the lights do no longer hurt my eyes I sit up. I take a look around and immediately my eyes fall on an unconscious Mark. i rush towards him and take his hand in mine.   
“Mark? Wake up,” I say. His hand is cold. I look at his face trying to find any signs that indicate that he’s alive. I softly slap his face in hopes it will wake him up. He doesn’t “Come Mark don’t do this to me,” I cry out. Tears start to roll down my cheeks and I tighten my grip on his hand. I glance at his chest and see that his breathing starts to slow down. I slap him again, harder this time. Nothing happens. “Mark! You don’t get to do this!” I yell as a feeling of sadness settles in my chest. “Please Mark,” I whisper softly. With one of my hands I go through his hair and I let it rest on his cheek.   
“Don’t be so dramatic,” I hear someone say out of nowhere. I look up at the sources of the voice and see, Anti?  
“Anti? What are you doing here? How is this possible? What did you do!” I yell at him.   
“Calm down Jacky,” another voice says.  
“Dark? You’re here too?” I ask confused and he nods. How in the world? Why? What?   
“Is he going to wake up?” Anti asks Dark.  
“We’ll see. It doesn’t matter. We don’t need him alive anymore,” he simply states like is no big deal.  
“Don’t talk like that!” I scream angrily and I look back at Mark. He’s not going to die.  
“You don’t know for sure though kitten,” Dark says teasingly and he chuckles.  
“Stay out of my head,”” I growl at him.  
“Watch out the little kitten has claws,” Anti says jokingly.  
“SHUT UP!” I yell and they both laugh. Their laughter dies out and I realise they have left the room. “Come on Markimoo,” I say and I lean my forehead against his. I close my eyes and let the tears flow. “You have to wake up Mark. I can’t live without you, not anymore. I need you. Only the thought of you being gone alone is unbearable. I feel like I can’t breath. You mean the world to me Mark. Please. You can’t die,” I cry. I grab his hand even harder and fight back the tears. “Please Mark, I love you. You can’t leave me like this,” I whisper. Nothing happens and I pull away, my cheeks wet from tears. I let go of his hand and turn around not able to look at him anymore. I let my head fall into my hands and scream out in pain. The sadness is spreading and it leaves an ice cold feeling behind.   
“You love me?” The sudden sound startles me and I turn around. There lays Mark with a smile on his face, looking at me.  
“You’re alive!” I yell happily and I throw my arms around him. I can’t help but smile like an idiot. “I thought you were, you were so cold and you were barely breathing,” I stammer and he pulls me closer.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m okay. Calm down baby, I’m alive,” he whispers in my ear slowly calming me down. He carefully sits up and I immediately cling onto him like a monkey.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” I say softly and he chuckles.  
“I promise sweetheart.” We stay like that for awhile and eventually I stop crying. I slowly pull away from my position in his neck and lean my forehead against his. “Did you mean it Jack?” Mark asks and I feel his breath against my lips. I nod and look him in his eyes. “Say it again for me, please?”  
“I love you Mark,” I say and I feel the tension between us rising. A huge smile appears on his face making me smile too.  
“I love you too Jack,” he breaths against my lips before he pulls me in for a kiss. The kiss is nothing like the other kisses we shared. This kiss was full of love. Love we finally confessed. Love I didn’t expected to find. There was also a promise. A promise that he was indeed already and that he wasn’t going anywhere.   
“Ain’t that cute Anti?” I hear Dark say out of nowhere.  
“Thanks for ruining the moment dickhead,” Marks rumbles annoyed before his eyes widen in shock. I pull away from and pull him on his feet so he’s standing next to me. “How are you two here?” he asks confused and I grab his hand.  
“Relax it was just a simple spell. We’re not here to hurt you two. Not anymore,” Anti says and he wraps his arms around Dark’s arm.   
“Wait are you two?” I ask not really getting what is going on.  
“What? No? He’s just a little light headed,” Dark says but I can see the disappointment on Anti’s face. I ignore it though.  
“So why are you here?” Mark asks and he squeezes my hand.   
“Look long story short, Anti is a lower class demon. I’m an upper class. That means I’m not allowed to be marked to him. However Anti’s my favorite little demon so we fled from the underworld, possed your bodies, did a spell and now where demons in your world,” Dark tells us like it’s not a big deal.  
“But you two are not together?” I ask again and Dark nods. “Okay,” I say rather confused.   
“So are you two planning on staying here?” Mark asks clearly wanting them gone.  
“That’s the catch we need to stay here. We’re bonded to your bodies. We need to stay close to you guys otherwise we go straight back to the underworld,” Anti explains.  
“So why not kill us?” I ask him.  
“It doesn’t really matter. Dead or alive we’re bonded to your bodies. Also I kind of promised Anti I wouldn’t kill you two,” Dark confesses and his cheeks turn slightly red.  
“You two seriously need to talk about this whole not together thing because I think you guys don’t really understand it,” Mark says making me chuckle.   
“So what if we don’t want you guys here?” I ask and Dark chuckles darkly.  
“I can still kill everyone you care about,” he threatens making me choke.   
“Fine,” Mark says and a smile of victory is painted across Dark’s face. “But the two of you aren’t allowed to ever touch Jack in any way, unless he wants you to. Especially you Dark,” Mark says pulling me closer to him.   
“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Dark says and with a smile on his face he walks away followed by Anti.  
“So we’re going to live in a house with or evil doppelgangers?” I ask turning towards Mark.  
“We don’t really have a choose sweetheart,” he says with a sad smile and he cups my face with his hands. “We’ll be alright. We’ll make it through,” he says and I smile.   
“I trust you,” I say and he smiles.  
“I love you Jack,” he says again making me feel warm on the inside.  
“And I love you,” I say and he pulls me in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys. This is the end of the story. I could make some bonus chapters if you want me to. I hope you enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed making it. Please let me know what you think and if you liked my story :)


End file.
